Amor de Dioses
by jva98
Summary: Stan y Wendy tienen un pasatiempo que disfrutan llevar acabo como los "Dioses" que son. Superiores a la moralidad humana y por encima de la inteligencia misma. ¿Podrán resistir con una relación tan inestable? ¿Porqué repiten tanto "Amor de Dioses"? ¿Para convencerse de la mentira? ¿O porqué lo creen?
1. Wendy

**Amor de Dioses**

 **Na.—Inspirado en las canciones "Our love is God" y "Mean to be yours" del musical heathers (?)** **(Entre otras canciones del mismo, pero que de menor importancia) Canciones que recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar cuando lean "Amor de Dioses" y "Nací para ti" no es song fic, pero sí que cantan un poco. Sé que la traducción de "Our love is God" no es "Amor de Dioses", pero tiene más sentido cuando se canta XD**

 **Este fin participa en el ¿Cuarto…Quinto? Reto del foro "Café South Park Hispano Foroactivo" ¿A qué esperas? Uníte!**

 **Tema: Obsesión, aunque algo de distancia a la cordura también podría considerarse (¿) Así que combine ambas cosas.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los derechos de South Park hacia Trey Estacionamiento y Matt Piedra. Y como las canciones solo son traducciones y me da flojera buscar quien las escribió, diremos que los productores de Heathers(?)**

— _Amor de Dioses.—_ cantaba el chico para relajarla, repitiendo ese horrible codigo.

—¡Aléjate de mi!—contestó ella mientras caminaba directamente hacia el hospital, tenía que verla, era mentira lo que todos decían, Bebe nunca haría eso.

—Oh, vamos, tranquilízate nena, solo una vez más, no es lo mismo sin ti…

"Lo mismo sin ti" esas palabras resonaron inexplicablemente en la mente de Wendy, hasta que lo evidente hizo eco en su interior. Se sintió como una idiota, como una buena para nada. ¿Nota de suicidio? ¿Cayo de la habitación de su casa? ¿Sin señales de lucha? ¡Era su estilo! Pero le había salido del tiro por la culata, Bebe seguía viva, y estaba en el hospital.

Y pensar que tan solo unas horas atrás, Nichole le había dicho "Pobre Bebe, trató de imitar esa estúpida moda". Pero no, Bebe nunca intentaría saltar desde la ventana de su cuarto. Y tampoco era una estúpida tendencia lo que había provocado esas muertes con sus respectivas notas de suicidio…Pero ni Sally Turner, ni Craig Tucker; los primos, ni Tweek Tweak, el horrible monstruo asesino del pueblo; y mucho menos su amiga Bebe Steven, habían si quiera contemplado el suicidio o el asesinato en sus vidas.

El problema era que la policía del pueblo era lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que una nota de suicidio, con la letra del fallecido, junto a un cuerpo era suficiente para declararlo suicidio. Pero lo que la mayoría no sabía era que Wendy sabía falsificar letra, tantas horas dedicada a ser la estudiante número uno en popularidad, inteligencia, deportividad, y en general, ser la mejor alumna de su generación a como diese lugar, habían consumado en una de las chicas más conocidas de la preparatoria de South Park y también la que más conocía a sus compañeros tanto de clase, como de otros grados.

Por si no fuera poco, Wendy también había, y sigue siendo (Desgraciadamente), la mejor novia que puede ser. Sobre todo, después de lo que ocurrió con Stan.

Stan Marsh, había perdido a sus dos padres y abuelo en un incendio del asilo de ancianos. De eso ya han pasado hasta el momento varios meses. Pero aún se le escucha de vez en cuando susurrando sus nombres entre lágrimas a mitad de clases, o en un pasillo. El dolor todos sabían que estaba ahí, pero muy pocos apoyaban a Stan, quien había adelgazado de manera ridícula.

Y no porque estuviera mal cuidado, su hermana Shelley lo cuidaba como si de una madre se tratase, una madre ausente y que pasa todas las horas de su día en un trabajo, pero a final de cuentas, el amor que sentía ella por él era tan potente como para no dejarlo. A pesar de todo, Stan sufría la soledad constantemente. Pero Wendy siempre había estado con él, siempre lo había ayudado en todos sus problemas, incluso cuando intentó suicidarse uno o dos meses atrás cortándose las venas. Ella estuvo noches enteras, velando en el hospital hasta que se recuperó.

Durante ese tiempo, Stan solo tuvo la compañía de Wendy, las cuentas del hospital eran grandes, y Shelley (A pesar de que pasaba sus ratos libres con Stan), redoblaba turnos en el trabajo. Stan odiaba eso, odiaba ver a su hermana, que tanto había hecho por él, estar tan mal. Y lo decía cada día que volvía Wendy al hospital, decía que ya no iba a dañarse a si mismo para evitar que ellas se preocuparan por él.

Parecía que lo iban a recuperar, Stan Marsh, el chico alegre del cual todos querían ser amigos. Kyle y Wendy estaban tan alegres, que la misma noche que salió Stan del hospital, hicieron una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Asistieron apenas una docena de chicos de su edad. Y todos velaban por el bienestar de Stan.

Durante la fiesta, Wendy vivió sus últimos momentos con Sally Turner. Unos no muy agradables…

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?—arrebató el celular de las manos de Sally, ambas se encontraban en una habitación, separadas del resto.

—¿Creíste que no encontraría estas fotitos? Pero Wendy, tu eres mi amiga, además de bastante buena posando…Literalmente.—dijo Sally con una sonrisa tan maliciosa que hizo que las mejillas de Wendy se encendieran en furia—Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer nena.

—¿Disculpa?

—Para ser una cerebrito, no tienes mucho cerebrito.—se burló Sally sacándole la lengua—Págame cinco mil antes del lunes, o tus viejas fotos para "alegrar" a Stan serán publicadas en internet.

Wendy miró con rabia a quien antes había sido su amiga, esta le devolvió una mirada cómplice, e incluso le guiño un ojo simpáticamente, como si aquello fuera un simple guiño de amistad. Una vez terminada la fiesta, los invitados se retiraron, los últimos en irse fueron Kyle y Bebe, ambos caminaban chuecos, víctima del alcohol.

Fue entonces cuando Wendy comenzó a llorar, se derrumbó en la sala, sujetándose ambos lados de la cabeza y golpeándose contra una pared mientras repetía "¡TONTA, ESTUPIDA, ZORRA!" y ella ni siquiera sabía si gritaba hacia Sally o hacia ella misma.

Por obvios motivos, no tenía cinco mil dólares, y si dejaba que esas fotos cayeran en el dominio público que es internet…Podría despedirse de un futuro en este pueblo donde todos se conocen.

No tardó Stan en encontrarla y detenerla de que se golpeara. En aquel momento Wendy sangraba de su frente, y eso hizo enfadar al chico. Ella le contó todo, le hizo recordar las fotos que le mandó el año pasado, le contó la traición de su amiga, y por supuesto, lo hizo entre horribles llantos de desesperación.

—Encontraremos la manera de pag…—intentó animarle Stan.

—¡NO PODEMOS!—gritó ella enojada y arrojando su libro de "Moby Dick" directamente hacia el bote de basura, necesitaba desquitar su ira de alguna manera, y arrojar cosas parecía funcionar—¡MIS PADRES NO PUEDEN ENTERARSE DE ESO! ¡ESTAMOS FRITOS! ¡ESTOY FRITA!—se corrigió mientras pateaba el sillón de Stan.

—Tal vez no…—sugirió Stan, usando por primera vez ese tono que ahora asustaba a Wendy, un tonó que nunca olvidaría—Nadie se mete contigo Wendy.—se levantó y tomó a Wendy de un brazo para que ella se acercara y se abrazaran—Meterse contigo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, es como meterse conmigo.—dijo mientras el abrazo se hacía más fuerte—¿Y sabes qué somos nosotros?

Tal vez desde ese momento debió de haber preguntado "¿A qué te refieres con "qué" y no con quienes somos nosotros?" o al menos sospechar.

—Dioses.—afirmó el chico haciendo que ella pegara su cabeza sobre el pecho de él— Por lo menos, tú lo eres…—dicho esto aclaró su garganta— _Podemos guerras iniciar, a los dinosaurios matar_.—comenzó a cantar Stan dulcemente— _Somos el asteroide que los acabara…_ —lo decía con tanta pasión que conmovió a la misma Wendy— _Los dinosaurios se extinguirán, porque Dios nos envía_.—dicho esto besó a Wendy con pasión.

Ella dejo de lado sus preocupaciones a un lado, y correspondió el beso, un agradable beso que se prolongó hasta que ambos tuvieron que tomar aire, detenerse a pensar nuevamente en todo lo que ocurría. Pero era demasiado tarde, había iniciado lo que Wendy cargaría hasta el día de su muerte.

—Venguémonos por lo que nos hizo, o más bien nos hará.—le dijo Stan sonriendo— _Amor de Dioses_.—cantó un último verso Stan.

— _Amor de Dioses_.—correspondió Wendy el canto y ambos salieron en busca de su merecida venganza, aquel acto tan justo y necesario para el alma, en momentos tan desesperados como aquel.

Ni siquiera usaron el automóvil para llegar a la casa de Sally. Esta se encontraba en casi total oscuridad. Sabían que era esta por la amistad de Wendy. Ella ya estaba preparada para hacer algo que lastimara a esa maldita perra, sabía que se lo merecía.

Stan comenzó entonces a escalar el árbol que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Sally, ambos estaban ya cerca de la ventana del pasillo central del segundo piso cuando Stan tomó una navaja de su chaqueta, esta tenía gotas de sangre en su filo. Posiblemente si comparaba el borde del cuchillo con las heridas de Stan encontraría Wendy que estas encajaban. Con la navaja forzó en el mayor silencio posible el seguro de la ventana. Juntos entraron a la casa. Y con simpleza abrieron una de las puertas tratando de que esta no rechinara. Esta resultó ser la de los padres, intentaron nuevamente, y esta vez llegaron a su objetivo.

Wendy sonreía de la misma manera como horas antes había sonreído su amiga Sally, los roles estaban invertidos, y era el momento de que entre ella y Stan hicieran…hicieran…¿Hicieran exactamente qué?

Sin embargo, ella notó como Stan no paraba de sonreír, le mandó una señal de silencio, mientras salía de la habitación de Sally. Tardó casi cinco minutos en volver, minutos en los cuales Wendy buscó en silencio algún objeto de valor de Sally para usarlo en su contra, pero no encontraba nada superficialmente. Finalmente, Stan volvió, traía un vaso lleno de la cocina.

Stan se acercó a Sally, le hizo señales a Wendy desde la oscuridad para que viniese. Ella debió saber que estaba siguiendo a un demonio, tal vez lo supo desde un inicio. Pero de todas maneras se acercó y prestó atención a como Stan se tapaba la nariz y luego señalaba a Sally. El mensaje era más que claro. Sin decir una palabra, levanto sus tres dedos de la mano derecha, bajo el primero. Aún era tiempo de arrepentirse; bajo el segundo de sus dedos. Wendy pudo preguntar qué había dentro del vaso, pero no lo hizo; el último dedo bajo y Wendy cubrió con sus dedos la nariz de Sally para impedir que respirara.

A pesar de que ella despertó de golpe, Stan le hizo tragar todo el contenido del vaso, aunque al inicio se negaba a tragar, a medida que pasaba el tiempo más batallaba para respirar, y eventualmente tragó el contenido.

Nada paso instantáneamente.

Al principio ella solo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a ambos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tal vez del susto, tal vez del dolor. Ya no había manera de saberlo, la última acción que Wendy pudo ver de su amiga viva, fue que Sally intentará tomarla del cuello de su camiseta y comenzará a convulsionar, la espuma salía de su boca, y sus movimientos errados formaban sonidos que Wendy nunca había escuchado.

La ira es un sentimiento muy curioso. Necesario para los humanos, después de todo esta incrustado en la psicología de todos. Pero como todo en la existencia misma, el exceso daña. Y este era uno de los mayores excesos que Wendy había cometido en su vida. Una vez el sentimiento de ira fue reemplazado por el del terror, soltó la nariz de su amiga. Luego al ver como las convulsiones paraban, y solo quedaban pequeños espasmos sus ojos se abrieron como platos en la oscuridad.

—Sally…—susurró, pero esta no respondió, ni siquiera un espasmo—Sally…—repitió negando con la cabeza, y sintiéndose peor que antes, mucho peor.

¡Habían asesinado a Sally Turner! Y Stan, en lugar de encontrarse tan mal como ella, solo parecía ver una linda escena…Eso aterró demasiado a Wendy. Esa sonrisa se convertiría en su motivo de seguir adelante y, desgraciadamente, evitar que otras almas siguieran adelante.

—¿Sabes falsificar?—esas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Stan después de aquel terrible acto.

Wendy sabía a donde quería llegar, Stan colocó el vaso en la mano inerte de Heidi y apretó para que ya después el rigor mortis se encargase de que pareciera que lo estaba sujetando. Mientras tanto, Wendy escribía a cómo podía, con letra temblorosa una nota diciendo muchas tonterías, cosas espantosas como que ella, ósea Sally, estaba cansada de fingir ser quien era, en una sociedad como esa que esperaba clones perfectos. Escribía de manera poética, y al acabarlo recitó su escrito a Stan, aun susurrando.

Después de que escuchara el discurso, Stan lo aceptó y le dijo a Wendy que dejara la nota en la mesita de noche. Ella así lo hizo. Sus manos temblaban, y Stan le tuvo que aplaudir (en sentido figurado) por ese pequeño detalle, le daba más realismo a todo.

Ambos escaparon por la misma ruta de entrada, y al día siguiente solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Llegaron a la escuela y fue como si una ola de horror se despertara en Wendy. Donde quiera que fuera, todo el mundo hablando de la poética Sally, que los había abandonado desde tan joven, y de tan horrible manera. Todos adujeron que Wendy no deseaba hablar de eso, no porque sospecharan que dentro de la señorita perfección se escondiera una vil asesina, sino porque hasta donde todos sabían, ambas eran amigas.

Y los días prosiguieron. Cada vez que Wendy se iba a derrumbar, solo cantaba el verso " _Amor de Dioses"_ que Stan le había enseñado, diciendo que era la cancioncita de ambos. Pero eso ayudaba cada vez menos, que el principal tema de conversación de un suicidio durara por casi dos semanas, eso ya era preocupante para ella.

—Wendy Testaburger, ¿Me está prestando atención?—sus clases ya no eran interesantes, su maestra de geografía se lo hizo notar a mitad de clase.

—Sí, sí, sí…—eran de esas afirmaciones que todos sabían que eran una mentira.

No basto más que un par de semanas para que todo el mundo se olvidara de Sally, y su carta de suicidio. Wendy volvió a sentir paz, y pudo distraerse nuevamente, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Fingió, pero no duró más que un par de días, ahora que nadie se lo recordaba, y su mente no estaba activa buscando maneras de negar todas las acusaciones, era su mente la que jugaba de verdugo.

No paraba de ver a Sally, en cada retrato, espejo, ventana o sueño. Su rostro sonriendo maliciosamente se encontraba acosándola. Con su voz gritando cosas tan lindas como "Monstruo, Asesina, Cobarde". Entre otra galería muy extensa de pensamientos y palabras que deprimían a Wendy.

/

Sin embargo, en el tiempo presente, Wendy ya no estaba deprimida, estaba rabiosa. Llena de un ímpetu que le faltó para luchar en contra del monstruo que tenía delante desde hace tanto tiempo. Wendy atacó a Stan con rabia, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños cerrados, esperando dañarlo lo máximo posible. ¡Claro que él había sido el que hizo que Bebe se tirara de la ventana de su habitación! ¡Suerte que fueron apenas unos huesos rotos!

Pero eso no tenía sentido para Wendy, ella y Stan solo habían lastimado a quienes habían hecho daño a Wendy. A pesar de que solo tenían tres víctimas, y dos de ellas ocurrieron simultáneamente.

/

La segunda vez que Wendy tuvo ocasión para experimentar en qué se había convertido. Fue después de que, saliendo de una de las clases, necesitaba ir a su casillero y sacar sus libros de la siguiente hora. Bebe fue quien la acompañó en el camino a los casilleros. Ella insertó su contraseña y abrió. Lo que encontró adentro la condeno al resto de sus días.

Aparentemente la misma foto con la cual Sally le había amenazado había llegado a manos de otra persona. Y esta foto se encontraba repetida cientos de veces, pegada por todo el casillero de Wendy, en la tapa, incluso en los libros. Mientras ella y Bebe (la cual no había dicho nada) intentaban esconder todas las fotos posibles de las miradas curiosas.

Fue un rotundo fracaso. No fue necesario más que un par de fotografías tomadas por algunos alumnos que Wendy no identificó. Y BAM todo lo que había temido tiempo antes, se estaba volviendo realidad. Su peor pesadilla estaba lejos de terminarse, y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Fue llamada esa misma tarde a la dirección con sus padres.

Después de que la directora de la preparatoria mostrara su conducta en la fotografía como desaprobatoria, fuese expulsada como presidenta del comité de alumnos, por no decir corrida del equipo de voleibol. Fue suspendida de sus estudios, tanto como medida correctiva, así como para evitar vergüenza durante el resto del semestre.

Sus padres escucharon las palabras de la directora con pésame, pero aceptándolas y cuando salieron de la oficina, llevándola de los brazos, Wendy supo que aquello no había terminado. No solo fue castigada durante meses de todo tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior, sino que también sus padres le gritaron sermones acerca de que ella era una señorita, que debía darse a respetar. Y por supuesto, que para cuando llego la noche, ella no hizo nada más que llorar sobre su cama. Llorar profundamente, toda su vida armando un puesto envidiable, y en aquel momento, todo arruinado por una puta fotografía difundida.

Wendy hubiera comenzado a pensar en quien fue el idiota que le hizo eso, cuando notó que alguien golpeaba su ventana como si de una puerta se tratase. Era Stan. Ella no lo dudo y le abrió la ventana, sus padres estaban abajo cenando, no le escucharían.

—¡Stan!—ella sollozaba sobre las piernas del chico—¡¿Quién?! ¡Después de lo que hicimos para evitarlo!

—Wendy…—Stan mostraba una sonrisa para consolarla, o eso pensaba ella.

—Somos monstruos…—dijo ella.

—No, recuerda, somos Dioses, Dioses de la muerte.—dijo Stan aún más decidido—Wendy, mírame, mírame a los ojos.—la obligó a levantar la vista—Te juro que no descansare, no comeré, no volveré a casa, hasta encontrar al que NOS hizo esto.—dijo Stan solemnemente abrazándola.

En el estado como se encontraba ella, no dudo en la palabra de Stan en lo más mínimo, después de todo, era el único que la había tratado bien desde que todo ese escándalo comenzó. Y dejo que este saliera de su habitación por el árbol, para que ella pudiese dormir.

Pasaron un par de días más en la residencia Testaburger donde Wendy paso reclusa, y donde se lamentaba día y noche el momento cuando tomó esa foto, e incluso cuando nació. Pero, sobre todo, el momento cuando ella y Stan entraron a esa casa ajena. Se imaginaba a veces a la persona que había difundido la foto, imaginaba que, en lugar de Sally, se encontraba esa otra persona "X" la cual moría de una horrible manera a sus manos. Y cuando pensaba en esto, una sonrisa solía nacer en Wendy.

Cuando Stan llego el viernes siguiente a la suspensión de Wendy, y difusión de la fotografía, entró nuevamente por la ventana a mitad de la noche, después de un par de besos y abrazos, ambos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja:

—Creo que ya sé quién es.—dijo Stan a lo que Wendy le apresuró—Rastree la dirección del correo que envió la foto a toda la escuela, correo falso, obviamente, pero entonces indague en su dirección IP y adivina cuantas coincidencias de esta hay aquí en South Park.

—¿Cuántas?—preguntó Wendy desesperada.

—Solo una.

—¿Una?

—Sí, la dirección IP única a la cual se concretan en la residencia Tucker.—dijo Stan sonriendo a Wendy, como si fuera Sherlock y acabase de atrapar al asesino del Támesis.

—¿Tucker? ¿Craig Tucker?—dijo ella, cada palabra parecía sentenciar al chico un paso más de la tumba.

—El mismo, aparentemente Sally confiaba en su primito.—dijo Stan con rabia en su mirada—Y Tucker no dudo en lo más mínimo de cumplir un último acto por ella, su prima no tendría futuro, pero tampoco lo tendría aquella que se beneficiaría de su muerte.—dijo Stan convencido—Ese…¡Enfermo!—gritó finalmente siendo él quien pateo una almohada.

—No, Craig…¿Él?—decía Wendy dejándose caer sobre su cama, y más sorprendida que nunca en su vida.

—No, no, Wendy no llores…—en cambio Stan la abrazo protectoramente, llorando junto a ella y limpiándole las lágrimas—Ese imbécil, merece lo peor.—el tono con el que había dicho eso, ese tono Wendy ya lo había escuchado antes—No volverá a hacerle esto a nadie más, nunca.—esa mirada, esa mirada determinada y a la vez tan protectora a ella.

Sintió el odio puro recorriendo sus venas, su cabeza calentándose por estar a toda potencia pensando entre su deseoso placer de venganza, y su moralidad. Sin embargo, Stan comenzó a susurrar la misma canción de aquel día, la letra que Wendy nunca olvidaría y que siempre le aterraría. En aquel momento creía que solo se trataba de una canción que mostraba una relación poderosa. Pero cuando Stan cantaba esa canción, era porque ella necesitaba ayuda, y en aquel momento Wendy necesitaba procesar una información extremadamente dolorosa. Recordó la letra "Somos el asteroide que los acabara".

Wendy le miró a los ojos entre lágrimas, segundos después se las secó con la manga de su suéter, moqueó un poco, Stan le dio el teléfono fijo y una nota con el número de Craig, le explicó rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer, ella calmó su voz y tomó el teléfono fijo que tenía en su habitación con una mirada decidida parecida a la Stan. Marcó el número de la residencia Tucker.

—¿Diga?—para su fortuna contestó el mismo con quien deseaba hablar.

—¿Craig?—inició con un tono simpático, juvenil y coqueto—¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Wendy?—el chico parecía no creerle.

—La misma, amigo, ¿Sabes? He aprendido tanto estos días, aprendí que la gente me llamara puta por el resto de mi vida…—comenzó ella a explicar mientras su tono coqueto aumentaba a uno más necesitado, casi ansioso (Al mismo tiempo tocaba con cariño Stan su pierna).

—Aja…Te lo…¿Mereces?—eso no pareció convencer a Tucker, aunque causo interés en este por el tono que adquiría la conversación.

—Y…si todos me dirán puta, me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no serlo?—hubo una pausa en la que un suspiro se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea—¿Sabes que me expulsaron de la escuela?—dijo con mejor tono—Tendré que pagar para ir a una privada y cuestan muuuuy caro…—ese exceso de vocales "u" provocaba tentación incluso en Stan a su lado.

—Cementerio.—le susurro Stan al oído, su sonrisa era la misma que aquella vez cuando le hicieron eso a Sally.

—¿Tu? ¿Me estas ofreciendo…?—había logrado sorprender a Craig.

—En el cementerio mi amigo, digo, cliente.—le dijo Wendy casi ardiendo de ganas de gritarle todo tipo de insultos—A medianoche.—y colgó dejando con las palabras en la boca a Craig.

— _Podemos guerras iniciar, a los dinosaurios matar._ —cantaron ambos al unísono aquella terrible, pero poderosa letra apenas terminó la conversación anterior— _Somos el asteroide que los acabará, los dinosaurios se extinguirán, porque Dios nos envía._ —iban cada vez más acelerados, nunca cambiando su vista a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos del contrario.

Después de eso intercambiaron un nuevo beso, junto a varias risas salieron de la habitación por la ventana. A Wendy ya no le importaba si sus padres la buscaban, no importaba que apenas fueran las diez de la noche, y que su madre llegaría del trabajo en veinte minutos y que posiblemente notara la ausencia de su hija. No le importó que en el código penal se castigaba a los asesinos. No, eso había dejado de parecerle importante, en aquel momento solo quería ver a Craig compartiendo lugar con Sally en las sombras que la espiaban desde las superficies reflejantes.

Una vez en el cementerio, Stan y ella se ocultaron en medio de un hierbajo, cerca de la orilla más alejada de la puerta. Las tumbas en aquel lugar estaban poco cuidadas e incluso agrietadas. Sin embargo, eso no desanimaba a los jóvenes, que parecían disfrutar de una sesión de besos prolongada. Esta fue interrumpida cuando Stan abrió su abrigo, pero en lugar de quitárselo tomó un objeto. Entonces, del abrigo salió un arma de nueve milímetros. Wendy abrió sus ojos de par en par, impactada por aquello.

—¿Es real?—no pudo evitarlo, igual que no podía creer lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Son de la tienda de mi tío.—dijo colocando el arma sobre Wendy y sacando otra idéntica de su chaqueta—Un solo disparo, y PAM…—ese sonido sobresaltó a Wendy—No volverá a hacerte daño.—dijo Stan volviendo a la sesión de besos, ahora ambos con las armas en sus manos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegará la media noche. Wendy miraba la luna con fervor mientras acariciaba el arma. En cualquier momento, con tan solo presionar un gatillo, Craig pagaría por todo el daño que le hizo. Pagaría por interponerse entre un amor de Dioses. Lo susurró varias veces, alegrando a Stan, el cual en aquel momento no parecía hacer nada que no fuera sonreír.

A la distancia comenzó a parpadear una luz que se volvía más intensa, a la vez que una voz se acercaba.

—¿Wendy?—preguntaba Craig mientras caminaba cerca de las lapidas, incluso parecía inspeccionarlas por detrás, como si buscará a alguien—¿Weeeendy?—parecía impaciente.

—Hola primorcito.—ella se levantó, y Stan se quedó oculto entre la hierba.

—Wendy, ¿Sabes qué?—comenzó Craig sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa picaresca—Consideré tu propuesta y… ¿Cuánto con oral?—preguntó sin ningún descaro.

—Mhh, soy nueva en esto, ¿Cuánto consideras lo correcto?—preguntó ella sin moverse de su posición, tenía una mano detrás suya, en parte aparentando inocencia lujuriosa, pero sirviendo realmente para ocultar el arma.

—Gratis.—le contestó Craig alargando aún más su sonrisa.

—Tampoco soy ingenua…—dijo ella sin moverse de su posición—¿Trecientos el servicio completo?—preguntó utilizando un dialogo que recordaba de una película.

—Solo cállate e iniciemos.—dijo Craig ansioso y desabrochándose su chamarra, no le tomó ni treinta segundos estar desnudo—¡Oye! No te pago para que te dejes esas ropas, déjame ver la mercancía…—dijo molesto.

—¿Quieres ver el paraíso?—preguntó Wendy aun en ese tono seductor y llevando su mano libre a la espalda, la pistola parecía la perfecta ironía que ponía la cereza sobre el pastel.

—Ohh, por eso vine.—dijo Craig ansioso y acercándose.

—Quédate en tu lugar, dicen que las cosas se ven mejor a la distancia.—le dijo Wendy en un tono tan claro que Craig no hizo nada más que quedarse en su lugar, con solo los calzoncillos, su gorro y sus calcetines puestos—A la de tres.

—Una…—iniciaron la cuenta ambos.

Aún era tiempo para retractarse, pero ella no quería, su sonrisa no era porque estuviera deseosa de hacerlo con Craig, sino que era por la necesidad de ver su sangre, para que pagara las consecuencias de toda una vida que arruinó al difundir sus fotos. ¡Craig no merecía perdón!

—Dos…—de nuevo ambos hablaron al unísono—Y…

—Tres.—terminó Stan y siguieron tres balas de pistola.

Todas y cada una chocaron contra el cuerpo de Craig Tucker. El cual no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de quitar su expresión de tonto cachondo antes de caer al suelo y esparcir la sangre. La felicidad de Wendy era mucho mayor a la que cualquier clase de clímax hubiese podido llevarla. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había logrado matar a ese hijo de puta! ¡Y el beso que intercambiaba en ese momento con Stan era sublime, acido, candente!

—¡OH POR DIOS!—pero esta vez fueron sorprendidos cuando detrás de unas lapidas lejanas una figura salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal, tenía entre las manos una videocámara.

—Quédate aquí, yo iré por él.—dijo Stan corriendo detrás de la rubia figura masculina.

A Wendy no le tomó mucho identificar a ese corredor como Tweek, su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro a pesar de todo. Pero al bajar la mirada, se encontró entonces con algo que parecía no existir, o por lo menos no ser real hasta que ella decidió prestar su atención en esto.

—¿Craig?—preguntó al ver ese sombrero, el fuego que la había impulsado a todo eso ya se encontraba extinto—CRAIG…Levántate…—a la distancia escuchaba los gritos de Tweek histérico—¿Craig?—apenas tenía un hilo de voz, se puso de rodillas a tocar el cuerpo del susodicho, y al tocar el pecho sintió sangre, sangre verdadera que bombeaba hacia las salidas y que ella tenía en ese momento en sus manos.

Miró sus manos como si nunca las hubiese visto, como si no le pertenecieran. Era imposible que estas le pertenecieran. Se negaba a admitirlo. Igual como tampoco quería admitir que su estancia en el cementerio era para hacerle daño a una persona, una mala persona, sí, pero a final de cuentas, alguien vivo…No, Craig ya no estaba vivo.

Entonces volvió a escuchar los gritos de Tweek, y un disparo…Su corazón latió con fuerza, hasta que los gritos aterrados de Tweek volvieron a ser escuchados con nuevos bramidos de piedad. ¡Aun había tiempo! Ella dejo de lado la escena y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos. Se encontró finalmente a ella acercándose a una reja del cementerio que daba directamente a los bosques. En este se encontró a un Tweek agotado y acorralado tratando de escalar, pero fracasando nerviosamente por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y los temblores fuertes que lo gobernaban.

—¡POR FAVOR!—gritaba por su vida—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A CRAIG?!

Pero por la sonrisa que tenía Stan en su rostro, se notaba que poco o nada le importaban las palabras de Tweek", y Wendy no era lo suficientemente tonta como para acercarse y defenderlo. Stan en su posición se enteró que Wendy estaba cerca, y comenzó con esa tonada melosa, que ahora sonaba especialmente aterradora a esas horas de la noche, y en un cementerio con un chico gritando aterrado por su vida. A pesar de todo, cantaba:

— _Podemos guerras iniciar, a los dinosaurios matar, somos el asteroide que los acabara, los dinosaurios se extinguirán, porque Dios nos envía._

Y con un limpio disparó a la cabeza, se acabó todo el problema. Tweek dejó de existir. El silencio gobernó después de ese horrendo estruendo, hasta que finalmente Wendy se animó a dar un par de pasos al frente.

—¿Qué somos?—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, la confusión, el dolor, la culpa, miles de emociones complejas la invadían, y el ver de cerca el cadáver de Tweek no le hacía mejorar.

Stan se acercó y habló:

—Dioses, y nadie interfiere con la felicidad de los Dioses.—dijo Stan con su mirada sombría, y esa sonrisa que a Wendy solo aterraba.

Wendy no sabía qué decir, sus pensamientos se encontraban tan nublados que todo lo que pasaba solo se perdía en un mar de llanto, llanto que terminó con ella de rodillas en el suelo.

—Nadie se mete con nuestro,—se detuvo un momento para respirar antes del canto dulce— _Amor de Dioses, Amor de Dioses, Amor de Dioses, Amor de Dioses_.—repetía acercándose a Wendy hasta que finalmente la rodeo con sus brazos, y ella no solo se dejó rodear, sino que se acercó al pecho de Stan, a escuchar sus latidos calmados, mientras que los suyos parecían estar a punto de desbordar el límite de lo dañino, se dejó abrazar, quería y necesitaba estar protegida del horror que recorría su cuerpo. Y los brazos de Stan eran perfectos.

Su novio repetía esa sinfonía de palabras, cada vez de un modo que se volvía más cálido y reconfortante para Wendy. Aunque no hubiera sido así para la Wendy de antes, la Wendy que nunca había presenciado una muerte. Sin embargo, para la chica que en aquel momento se encontraba gobernando su cuerpo, aquello no solo le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, sino a sentir algo que parecía imposible. Se sentía a salvo entre esos brazos. A salvo de los gritos de sus padres, a salvo de extorsiones, a salvo de decisiones estúpidas, a salvo de idiotas que distribuían fotografías de ella desnuda. A salvo de los amigos de esos idiotas que pensaban grabar una porno…

Apretar el gatillo fue lo correcto.

La voz del canto de Stan se lo hacía saber, la reconfortaba, cada vez que repetía "Amor de Dioses" ¿Después de todo qué era una relación de Dioses sin un poco de tragedia? Su sonrisa aumentaba, su calor corporal también.

— _¡Amor de Dioses!—_ le acompañó Wendy al ritmo repetido— _¡Amor de Dioses! ¡AMOR DE DIOSEEEEEEEEEES!_ —gritaban ambos, con sus narices pegadas y unas sonrisas de satisfacción, al cielo nocturno, como si probaran algo a un ser místico que los observara.

La nota rezaba una historia inventada por ambos, sabían que el pueblo había presionado hace tantos años atrás a ambos para ser pareja cuando niños. Así que Stan tuvo la idea de que fueran inmortalizados con una historia trágica en la que Tweek se había declarado en el cementerio a medianoche y fue rechazado. Wendy, inspirada en los acontecimientos, y con algunas gotas de sangre en su rostro escribió como si de un poeta de la edad media se tratase, tan rápido y desenfrenado escribía que su estilo se parecía al del chico rubio. No dudo un segundo en ponerla a nombre de Tweek, cerrar su mano derecha con el arma, y la izquierda con la nota. Y así lo habían convertido a Tweek, en el chico que afrontaría a la sociedad, que se había desesperado por las burlas del resto, y decido acabar desde la raíz todo tipo de acusaciones falsas a su persona.

Se llevaron la videocámara después de dejar la nota en su mano. Wendy se permitió un último vistazo directamente hacia el cadáver de Craig, el mismo que repartió sus fotografías, y luego a Tweek la inocente víctima, que se quedó con una de las armas homicidas. Sintió como si algo pesado cayera encima de su estómago, ver las cuencas de Tweek mirando hacia el infinito, con el hoyo en su cabeza tan limpio y la sangre rodeando el rostro. Un rostro inocente que no merecía sufrir aquel dolor. Si bien, Craig debió de haber convencido a Tweek de venir para que grabara a él y Wendy en plena acción, había solo logrado finiquitar con la vida de ambos.

Pasaron las semanas siguientes, en las cuales Wendy tuvo que quitar todos los espejos de su habitación, poner almohadas en las esquinas, llorar largos ratos en la alfombra, o simplemente pensar en ver otra vez la última grabación de Tweek. Y escuchar nuevamente las voces de sus víctimas, para destrozarse internamente. Cada que miraba a cualquiera de estos sitios aparecían fotos sonrientes de los muertos, como una foto de ella y Sally tomándose una selfie en momentos felices, claro que Sally tenía sus ojos negros y de su boca feliz salía espuma. O de ella intentando que Tweek y Craig se tomaran de la mano…Amenazándolos con una pistola. O simplemente la mirada de ira que el segundo le dedicaba desde cada maldito reflejo por lo que había convertido su memoria. A veces estos fantasmas, o conciencia culpable, le hablaban, diciendo cosas como "Eres la peor" "La peor mierda" "Miren ahí va la asesina, pavoneándose" "¿Algún día tendrás los ovarios de decirle a mi mama lo que me hiciste hija de puta?" Y las acusaciones solo crecían a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y se quedaban más grabadas en la mente de ella.

El funeral no pudo haber sido peor golpe para ella, no solo recordaba constantemente los rostros de las familias, llorando por los menores. Se sintió sucia, dueña de ese sufrimiento, y causante irremediable de los llantos de tantas personas. Pero especialmente, se sintió culpable por el sufrimiento extra de los Tweak, su hijo había sido tachado como un monstruo lunático asesino. Ella merecía ese título…Y no sabía si ese sentimiento amargo que tenía dentro era culpa, envidia, o un poco de ambos.

El pasar del tiempo no curaba en lo absoluto las heridas. A veces, cuando Wendy le preguntaba a Stan sobre sus sentimientos por esas terribles palabras de odio que se le dedicaban de mala manera a la memoria de Tweek, Stan siempre contestaba lo mismo.

—¿Envidia?, por supuesto, es nuestra fama…—decía en un susurro para que ella solo le escuchase.

Y a medida que avanzó el tiempo, Wendy terminó su suspensión escolar y pudo volver a la preparatoria, ya habían pasado dos meses enteros desde la ola de suicidios se terminó. Y aunque su castigo no había terminado, la directora quería evitar añadir el nombre de ella a la lista de los adolescentes que se estaban suicidando. Ella se encontraba con su amiga Bebe y su novio Stan caminando por los pasillos de la escuela nuevamente.

Y los tres compartían varias clases. A pesar del tiempo, la gente parecía no olvidar la suculenta fotografía de la susodicha y cada que tenían la oportunidad le recordaban con comentarios despectivos y constantes burlas pidiendo que enseñara su "candente cuerpo".

Y tal vez todo se hubiese normalizado, desde los fantasmas que la perseguían y la veían por las sombras, hasta el hecho de volver a tener amigas con las cuales hablar. Stan y ella eran más cercanos que nunca, pero esa cercanía ella sabía que lentamente le estaba dañando. Aunque de haberlo sabido antes…De saber que Stan SÍ la dañaría lentamente.

De haberlo sabido, Bebe no estaría en una camilla de hospital por saltar desde su habitación con una nota de suicidio en su mano. De haberlo sabido no estaría ella golpeándolo en ese mismo instante.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!—gritaba—¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

—Wendy, me ofendes, ¿Cómo crees que…?-que no intentara defenderse le dolía más a ella.

Ella lo golpeo varias veces contra el suelo y le gritaba iracunda con las llamas del infierno saliendo de sus ojos. Ella entonces lo golpeó tan fuerte que le derrumbo un diente, provocándole sangrado.

—¡DETENTE YA PUTA DE MIERDA!—eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, Stan se la quitó de encima y por instinto saco su arma.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un par de segundos, Wendy viendo a su novio y el arma con nerviosismo, y Stan haciendo lo mismo, pero con la mano temblando. Hasta que finalmente Stan se quedó mirando el suelo. Sin decir nada, solo le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

Ella así lo hizo.

Una aterrada Wendy, salió entre lágrimas por las calles del pueblo de South Park. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo entró en el hospital. Mucho menos que sus pies la guiaban a la habitación de su mejor amiga. Para el momento en que estaba frente a la puerta, fue cuando miles de pensamientos le pasaron por su cabeza, en la mayoría se encontraba Stan como un titiritero que la manipuló.

Ella aun así toco a la puerta de la habitación. Esta fue abierta por una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, las lágrimas en el rostro de ambas podrían rivalizar. Para la suerte de Wendy, ella tenía una perfecta excusa para estas lágrimas.

—Me acabo de enterar.—dijo ella sintiéndose incluso peor, le estaba mintiendo a los padres de su amiga.

—Ella no quiere recibir visitas.—dijo la mujer mientras la miraba como si viese un ser repugnante, no era difícil imaginar que la fotografía de ella desnuda había llegado a los ojos de ella.

—¿Cariño?—se acercó el señor Stevens al lugar—Oh, hola Wendy.—en cambio, el hombre parecía mirarla con un aire paternal comprensivo.

Wendy se sintió incomoda, después de todo no le gustaba la idea de que ambos adultos la hubiesen visto de esa manera. Pero al menos no le preguntarían "¿Porqué tardaste tanto en enterarte? Se supone que eres su mejor amiga". Wendy no dudó que Bebe tuviera prohibido hablarle en la escuela, pero su amistad era más potente que las ordenes de sus padres. Y aunque pidió que la dejaran entrar, la señora Stevens se rehusó.

—Por favor, es mi amiga, solo quiero ver que este bien.—dijo Wendy sabiendo que ella no iba solo con esas intenciones al cuarto, pensaba escapar de ahí, llevársela a un lugar lejano, salvarla de la ira de su novio, disculparse por todo el daño que le hizo.

—Ya te he dicho, está durmiendo y…—la mujer fue interrumpida cuando su esposo la sujetó de los hombros.

—Dejemos que entre, necesitamos comer un poco, y confió en la chica, que estuvo durante diez años de su vida junto a ella, para cuidarla mientras comemos.

A Wendy no le hubiera sorprendido que el amable señor Stevens hubiera guiñado un ojo, no en tono seductor, sino en uno fraternal. Se sentía halagada por la confianza depositada del hombre, porque hubiese alguien además de Stan y Bebe que verdaderamente pudiera entender que esas fotografías eran públicas no por su culpa.

—Pero, Haro…—su mujer iba a protestar.

—Necesitas comer, llevamos aquí más de quince horas, estará bien media hora sin nosotros.—le dijo decididamente su esposo.

La mujer accedió de malas ganas y ambos dejaron la habitación. En ese momento Wendy se sentó en la silla al lado del enfermo. Tomó la mano izquierda de Bebe y la acarició lentamente, sintió esas suaves manos, y las recordó como estas la habían tratado antes. Manos de una noble, con un destino terrible.

—Lo siento tanto Bebe, lo siento tanto…—susurraba Wendy al ver a su amiga con toda la maquinaria, y los ojos cerrados—Lo siento tanto…Todo esto es mi culpa…—y comenzó a llorar sobre la mano de Bebe—No debimos de matar a Sally, ni a Craig, por todos los santos, Tweek es inocente…—lloraba y sus palabras eran apenas audibles—Stan siempre estaba ahí, pensé que solo quería protegerme, pero no, no, él quiere dañar…Dañar…—se limpió las lágrimas—Y te hizo esto, casi te…—respiraba entre cortadamente a la vez que se limpiaba nuevas lágrimas.

—Dime que es mentira.—ese susurro de la chica hizo que Wendy se estremeciera, como si acabase de escuchar un eco fantasmal.

—Bebe, estas bien.—dijo Wendy mirándola a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de confusión—¿Quieres que te pase algo? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Solo dime Bebe, yo te traeré todo, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—¿Por eso Stan me amenazó ayer con un arma?—preguntó Bebe más despierta de lo que aparentaba—Dijo que el tiempo que pasábamos juntas los distanciaba…—dijo ella elevando el tono de voz a uno de rabia pura—…Yo creí que estaba loco…—dijo ella comenzando a suspirar angustiada—Pensé que él mentía acerca de todos sus lindos momentos juntos, le dije que tú nunca lastimarías a nadie…—dijo entonces ella mirando sus manos—Wendy, por favor, dime que estoy soñando, dime que es mentira, Wendy por favor, dímelo…—lo rogaba, como si en verdad quisiese creerlo.

—Bebe, yo…—intentó hablar Wendy pero tenía la garganta obstruida.

—Tu no has hecho todo lo que dijiste, por favor, dime eso. ¡Ahora!—gritó Bebe golpeando con sus puños la cama.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cual solo la maquinaria, y el sonido del "pip" del aparato para medir los pulsos eran escuchados. Algunas voces fuera se desarrollaban, pero estas no tenían importancia. Ninguna de estas se encontraba en aquel momento con tanta tensión como ellas. Bebe le había tendido una trampa a Wendy, siempre estuvo despierta, eso era evidente.

—No quería, no quería…

Las lágrimas de pena que salieron del rostro de Bebe, la decepción, con una mezcla de terror y traición. Todas esas emociones pasaron por el rostro de Bebe.

—Bien, esto es lo que harás…Amiga.—dijo mirándola como si no la conociera, esa mirada parecida a la de su madre, pero más severa y merecida— ¿Sabes que tu cuento de hadas no durará para siempre?—le dijo Bebe con sarcasmo—Entrégate, confiesa todo, por favor Wendy, hazlo, hazlo por mí, hazlo si todo lo que dices es cierto, sin el fondo sientes que todo está mal…Solo confiesa… No dejes que lastime a nadie más…—se detuvo un momento a sacarse los mocos con la manga del pijama del hospital—Y cuando hagas eso, nunca me vuelvas a hablar, ni a buscar.—dijo ella entre lágrimas cerrando los ojos—No quiero a volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro, nunca más…No quiero recordarlo a ustedes, no a él...—dijo con un llanto aun peor y mirando a su pierna rota.

—Bebe, yo no quería…—se detuvo un momento para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no solo lloraba, sino que algo le oprimía fuertemente el pecho, en su imaginación vio como si Tweek, Craig y Sally hubieran tomado cadenas fantasmagóricas y jalaran en diferentes direcciones su corazón. Sus pecados estaban hechos, pero aun había tiempo de evitar que más inocentes fueran lastimados por ambos—Lo prometo.

Su amiga en cambió solo volteó la mirada y se dedicó a mirar la ventana. Pero Wendy sabía que no había nada en la ventana que llamase la atención de Bebe, su amistad ese era el último gesto que Bebe iba a mostrarle a ella para demostrarle; a su manera; que sabía que no toda la culpa la tenía Wendy. Pero no por eso iban a volver a ser amigas. No había vuelta atrás, Wendy no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, acarició un poco de manera protectora el cabello de su mejor amiga, la contraria lloró a mares hasta quedar dormida. El llanto de Wendy era silencioso y amargo, se sentía inmerecidita de sentirse mal.

Cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta, encontró su mirada con los padres de la chica. Estos se asustaron a primera instancia, pero ella explico que solo había llorado por el estado de Bebe antes de que esta despertara. Su madre le preguntó a su hija si aquello era cierto, y Bebe confirmó asintiendo la cabeza. Wendy salió de la habitación, y sin mirar hacia atrás a la linda familia, dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Adiós Bebe.

—Adiós.

Ambas se habían esforzado en mantenerse inexpresivas, en que los señores Stevens no sospecharan nada, pero ese tono tan seco como Bebe se había despedido. Eso dejaba claro que la cuartada de la chica podría desmentirse de un momento a otro.

Wendy cumplió su promesa hasta el último de sus días. Nunca más cruzó la mirada con Bebe Stevens y Bebe vivió como si nunca hubiese conocido a Wendy Testaburger.

Sin embargo, también sabían que aquello era el último adiós de una amistad duradera de años. Y todo por las ansías homicidas de Stan, y todo por una Wendy infectada por esas mismas ansías. Las mismas voces de Craig y Sally crecieron tanto en su cabeza, que incluso una estela de estos se formó en frente de Wendy, ella se encontraba en el elevador, sola, con ambas estelas de humo.

—Me decepcionas Wendy, yo esperaba que terminaras el trabajo de tu noviecito, ¿No eres su asistente en estas cosas?—le preguntó Sally con tanto ímpetu que le escupió parte de su espuma blanca.

—Nah, no tiene los ovarios, necesita que su novio la vea, entonces cantara alegremente y se sentirá la nueva princesa de Disney, con su príncipe azul, disculpa, su príncipe rojo, que la proteja.—dijo Craig bastante seguro de si mismo y riéndose junto a su prima.

—Yo no quise hacerles nada…—en cambio Wendy se hacía bolita en la esquina del elevador.

—Al contrario Wendy, tu pudiste haber evitado nuestras muertes.—ambos hablaban con el mismo tono demoniaco y al unísono—¡Pudiste salvarnos! ¡Pudiste haber hecho lo que cualquier ser humano hubiera hecho! ¡PERO TÚ NO ERES UN SER HUMANO!—ambas figuras se convirtieron en un remolino de sombras que hacía eco en las paredes confinadas del elevador—¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡ERES…ERES!

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!—gritaba tratando así de espantar esas horrendas visiones, hasta que finalmente los vientos en el interior del elevador se calmaron.

—Eres como yo Wendy, una diosa.—le dijo la voz que más deseaba y temía oír.

—Tu…

—No tienes nada que lamentar, ellos se lo merecían.—dijo Stan Marsh—Nadie hiere a los dioses y vive para contarlo, recuerda, _"Amor de Dioses"_ y olvida todas tus penas, ven, abrázame.—dijo la figura de Stan abriendo los brazos para ella.

Wendy quiso resistirlo, pero estaba más allá de la salvación, su dolor y pena habían dejado de ser lógicos, y sus terribles visiones parecían distorsionar la realidad a una peor y a la cual parecía pertenecer. Sin embargo, esa pequeña visión de Stan, por más manchada de sangre que estuviera, era un pequeño escalón hacia atrás. Un escalón a sentirse segura evitando pensar en sus acciones. Un escalón al que estaba dispuesta a volver. Corrió para abrazarlo.

—¡Señorita!—gritó un enfermero que la sacudía.

Wendy aferraba sus uñas en la espalda del tipo.

—¿Dónde?

—En el hospital, usted se desmayó en el elevador, o sufrió una crisis nerviosa mientras bajaba por este.—dijo el hombre—¿Es usted acaso usted claustrofóbica?—preguntó el hombre—¿Qué digo? Acompáñeme, la llevare con un doctor que…

—¡No necesito ningún doctor!—rechazó con violencia Wendy empujando a ese hombre, su rabia era en parte por despertarla de ese pozo de tristeza, así como de los temporales brazos protectores del reflejo de Stan.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó el hombre.

—Perfectamente, no he comido nada en todo el día por que visitaba a mi amiga, iba a la cafetería por algo.—dijo ella en un tono tan agresivo que cualquier otro que no fuera alguien acostumbrado a los hospitales le hubiera parecido cuestionable.

—¿Está usted segura?—le preguntó el hombre con verdadera curiosidad—Entonces, ¿Podría preguntarle qué significa "Amor de Dioses" exactamente?

Aquellas palabras habían provocado en Wendy una reacción de terror.

—No lo sé, nunca las había oído en mi vida.—en su rostro la mentira era visible a leguas a la redonda.

—¿Por qué las repetía entonces a gritos en el suelo?—preguntó el doctor—¿Señorita?—se sorprendió al ver a Wendy corriendo—¡Señorita!—y la intentó seguir, inútilmente.

Wendy corrió nuevamente, intentando escapar de todo, de las tres voces en su cabeza, de su conciencia, de la culpa, de la responsabilidad. Pero no pudo escapar de ella misma. Porque, aunque lo odiara admitir eso era ella, todo ese conjunto de acciones negativas la habían vuelto quien era ahora.

Llegó finalmente a su hogar. Y sabía que, aunque debió de haber ido primero a la estación de policía, debía primero llorarlo todo. Debía de hacer la parte más difícil. Contarle todo a sus padres. Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados y lista para gritar a los cuatro vientos el monstruo en que se había convertido.

—¡Ahí estabas!—sus padres corrieron a abrazarla y esta al sentir sus brazos protectores se vio impedida de decir nada, y disfruto el último abrazo que podría dar a sus padres antes de que la pesadilla terminase.

—Nos habías preocupado tanto.—le dijo su padre.

—Tengo que contarles…Algo…—dijo Wendy una vez el abrazo terminó.

—Wendy, no tienes que hacerlo.—su mama le puso una mano en el hombro—Lo sabemos todo.

Eso helo a Wendy, hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y que ella retrocediera, en aquel momento la puerta de su hogar ya se encontraba cerrada, pero tenía un impulso para escapar, casi tan grande como sus lágrimas.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, hija.—su padre se detuvo—Sé que a veces me he puesto mal, pero agradezco que tengas un novio tan amable como Stan, cualquier idiota se hubiera aprovechado de ti, pero él vino hace poco a la casa, y nos contó todos tus problemas.

Wendy se quedó helada, en silencio y con la mirada incrédula, sus padres confundieron eso con que ella se sintiera traicionada, pero no sabían que ella estaba experimentando el mayor de los temores. Su novio había estado hasta hace poco en su casa.

—Nos contó que esa foto la hicieron en una borrachera, hija mía, solo lo hubieras dicho.—su mama la abrazaba para intentar calmarla, pero ella aún se encontraba impactada—Nos dijo también todo acerca de la depresión que te causo todo eso, y por supuesto, nos dijo de tus pensamientos suicidas…—dijo ella llorando con fuerza extra y apretando más el abrazo.

—¿Pensamientos suicidas?—ni el Necronomicon era capaz de describir el horror de esa simple frase en el contexto de ella.

—Sí.—dijo su padre severamente—Tranquila, estamos aquí para ti Wendy, sabemos que no te hemos dicho lo tanto que te amamos por lo que paso estos días, pero quiero que sepas que estamos contigo, que tu novio está contigo, y tus amigas de verdad también lo están.

El hombre pensó que las lágrimas de Wendy eran unas claras de estar conmovida.

—Incluso nos entregó tu copia de Moby Dick.—y su madre le entregó ese libro, el mismo que había dejado en casa de Stan la noche que habían matado a Sally.

Wendy abrió el libro, y encontró el separador exactamente donde lo había dejado ella, pero aparte había una hoja doblada. Hecho una mirada para ver que sus padres no la miraran, para su suerte ambos no espiaban, solo esperaban a que ella les sonriera y lloraran juntos. Pero al desdoblar la hoja el corazón de Wendy se detuvo.

Era su propia carta de suicidio. Con su letra, pero no su puño. Firmada el día de mañana…

—¡Tengo que ir a la policía!—gritó Wendy en un ataque de rabia golpeando la puerta, casi derrimbandola en un intentó desesperarlo por abrirla.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—se escandalizaron ambos.

—¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICAR! ¡D—E—B—O I—R Y—A!—gritaba empujando la puerta.

—¡No iras a ningun lado jovencita! ¡No te permitiré abrir esa puerta hasta que expliques qué te esta pasando!—su padre la intentó calmar, pero ella tomó una mesita de la sala y la lanzó contra la ventana.

El grito de horro de la señora Testaburger fue tal que bien pudo haber llamado la atención de todo el vecindario. Antes de que ambos pudieran detenerla, ya estaba ella corriendo lejos de su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia la policía, lista para revelar la verdad. Lista para detener a Stan.

Para su desgracia, apenas dobló la esquina, se encontró con su versión de Nyarlathotep.

—Hola.

No hubo respuesta. Ella pudo sentir como Stan tenía una mano escondida en su abrigo, y supuso que se escondería debajo de este. Eso no le impidió correr en la dirección contraria a donde estaba yendo.

Wendy no detuvo su andar hasta llegar al primer edificio donde sabía que podría estar segura, la preparatoria. Detrás de ella, el chico no corría con la misma rapidez maniática, sino de una manera lenta y gustosa. Ella una vez dentro empujo a todo el mundo para que la dejasen pasar, justo en aquel momento era el cambio de hora. Y aprovechó la multitud para perderse de vista.

— _Como basura me usaste, mereces la muerte.—_ comenzó a cantar Stan a capela, provocando que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia él— _Pe, pero, me vino una idea fugaz; ¿Y si la escuela se fuera en tu lugar?_ —todos comenzaron a reírse, creyeron que se trataba de una actuación, pero una agachada Wendy sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas y se iban a cumplir— _Estos idiotas son la clave, para asustarte y alejarte, te confunden, vuelven suave, puedo liberarte._ —cantaba con ovación y ritmo acelerado, pero de repente suspiro y cambio a otro tono— _Yooo nací para ti, nacimos para el otro, nooo te rindas así, termina lo que inició, yo nací para ti._

Y Wendy en ese momento, salió corriendo directamente por las escaleras, sin importarle que todo el mundo la miro a ella. Stan la detecto.

— _Y cuando en la escuela haga BOOM.—_ exageró esa última parte, provocando mayores carcajadas, todas cortadas cuando sacó finalmente el arma— _Y todo el mundo dentro,_ (Nada personal muchachos.—se salió del ritmo un segundo _) Paw Paw Paw.—_ tres tiros a tres diferentes estudiantes, y el caos fue armado.

Wendy, sin embargo, supo que una muchedumbre corriendo aterrada no iba a detener a Stan, solo le permitía libertad de detectarla cuando todos escaparan. Ella corrió hacia el techo de la escuela, si aquello iba a terminar, iba a terminar por su cuenta, no por la mano de su novio. Mientras la perseguía entonaba románticamente:

" _Yo nací para ti, nacimos para el otro, solo no he de seguir, termina lo que inicio, TU NACISTE PARA MI, YO SOY LO QUE OCUPAS, MI CORAZÓN HACES LATIR, TE NECESITA VER YA."—_ y solo terminó porque habían llegado al lugar perfecto.

El tejado de la preparatoria era frío y horrendo al mediodía. Aun recordaba cómo había ido a las ocho de la mañana para volver a encontrarse con sus amigas, como estas le habían dicho sobre Bebe herida y como ella había tratado de correr al hospital. De cómo se peleó con su novio y luego se lo volvió a encontrar para finalizar el horror de esta pesadilla viviente. Ya estaba ella al borde del abismo.

—¿Porqué?—preguntó ella en llanto.

—Es divertido.—fue la respuesta de Stan—Inicie cono en ese incendio en el acilo de anciano, y una cosa llevo a la otra.—dijo Stan—Pero todo fue gracias a ti Wendy, y a mi hermana, prometí no volverme a dañar a mí mismo para que no tuvieran que volver a preocuparse.—admitió—Y se me ocurrió entonces montar todo esto.

—¿Montar?

—¿Acaso crees que Craig tuvo acceso a tu foto y la difundió?—preguntó Stan riendo como si le contara un chiste a un niño pequeño—¿Creías que Craig había llevado a Tweek a filmar? ¿De dónde crees que saco Sally tu fotito sucia? De haberme dado tiempo se me hubiera ocurrido algo para Bebe, pero tenía prisa en llegar al gran final, Romeo y Julieta, no, no, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra…—dijo con brillo en los ojos—¿No ves lo divertido que fue todo? Caíste en todas y cada una de las trampas, pensé que ibas a ser un reto nena, tan predecible.—dijo Stan mostrando su celular con la foto de ella desnuda y lanzándolo de la azotea—Da igual, ya no lo necesitaremos a donde iremos.

Quería sentirse sorprendida, o asqueada, pero no podía, no después de todo lo que había visto. Se sentía llena de una ira inimaginable. Todas esas personas que la habían "dañado" habían sido solo acusadas injustamente. Se limitó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos mientras extendía su mano. Estaba lista para morir. Y ambos cantaron por automático, mientras desde abajo una gran multitud de estudiantes veía la espalda de Wendy.

— _Podemos guerras iniciar, a los dinosaurios matar._ —y Stan levantó el arma.

 _Somos el asteroide que los acabaraaaaa…._

 _Los dinosaurios se extinguirán_

 _Porque Dios…_

— _¡Me envía!—_ gritó Wendy saltando encima de Stan, sorprendiendo al susodicho y pudiendo desviar el cañon de la pistola.

Sin que nadie de la parte baja pudiera ver comenzó una pelea entre ambos novios, golpeándose en sus rostros, ambos concentrándose en que la pistola apuntara, al contrario. Wendy golpeó a Stan varias veces en el rostro y logró que soltara el arma, luego la empujó para que esta se fuera directamente a los ventiladores de la parte superior. Stan rabioso la tomo del cabello y lo mordió por la desesperación. Ella gritó de dolor y lanzó una patada hacia atrás, acertando en una pierna del susodicho.

Ella se impulsó y con eso su mano rozo el arma, fue arrastrada hacia atrás por la mano de Stan, pero eso no le importó mínimamente pues finalmente ella era la que tenía el control de la situación. Stan lo sabía, y por primera vez le tocó sentir el nerviosismo.

—Recuerda Wendy…—dijo temblando y con su sonrisa perdida— _Amor de Dioses…—_ y la sonrisa volvió, lentamente comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la pistola.

— _Amor de Dioses…Amor de Dioses…Amor de Dioses…Amor de Dioseeeeeees._ —gritaba, pero nunca fue acompañado, su novia solo lo miraba apuntando con el arma y con su mano temblando. Cuando llegó a la última nota su mano apenas estaba a unos centímetros del arma. Pero acabó el estribillo sin tocarla. La mirada de Wendy también cambió.

— _Saluda a Dios._

El sonido de la bala rompiendo la barrera del aire fue escuchado por todos los estudiantes en la parte baja. Y pudieron ver como el cadáver de Stan Marsh caía desde la azotea y al llegar al suelo escucharon sus huesos siendo aplastados por la gravedad.

—Si ya lo saludaste, dime que me haga lugar.—dijo Wendy poniendo la pistola en su frente.

El gatillo fue accionado.

Pero solo escuchó el sonido del cargador vacío. Ella sorprendida intentó saltar, pero fue detenida cuando varios alumnos entraron por la puerta por donde momentos antes ella había entrada. Y sin saberlo, la condenaron al peor de los castigos que pudieron hacerle a ella. Dejarla vivir.

 **Fin**

 **Na.—Sé que la parte final es apresurada, pero sinceramente, no quería romper el límite de palabras, y trate de poner todo lo que quería dejar en la historia. Si no deje nada en claro, culpen a mi poca capacidad para hacer historias cortas xd Por cierto, los que fueron notorios, este no es un plagio de "Heathers" es una versión, desde mi punto de vista. Además, cualquiera que haya visto el musical notara las abismales diferencias.**

 **Espero haber hondado bien en los aspectos psicológicos de Wendy, Stan dejémoslo como…Ahm…Sí, me falto su desarrollo, pero creo que se entiende fácilmente todo lo que hizo, aunque no su motivación y sinceramente lo lamento, pero de nuevo, no había tiempo.**

 **Lamento no haber hondado todo lo que debí, falta de tiempo y palabras (¿) En fin, muchas gracias por leer pedazo de One Shoot, si gustasen de dejar una review se los agradecería, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Stan

_**Amor de Dioses**_

 _ **Na.-**_ **Visto que el anterior capítulo me vi apresurado a terminar esta cosa, es hora de atar los cabos sueltos. Este capítulo va más orientado a la obsesión que el otro, porque era Stan el de la obsesión y Wendy la del alejamiento de la cordura (¿)**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

-Más abajo.-le dijo el hombre moviendo el cañón-Con esos movimientos podrías guerras iniciar.-dijo entonces al lanzar un hipido.

-Pero tío Jimbo yo no...

-Carajo Stan, sé un hombre.-su tío entonces le dio un par de palmadas y el impulso hizo que la escopeta fuera accionada.

Stan salió volando hacia atrás por una fuerza descomunal que estaba fuera de sus habilidades para un chico de apenas trece años. Su tío entonces le ofreció el brazo, pero Stan no podía moverlo, el dolor de su hombro derecho le impedía realizar cualquier acción que no fuera llorar inmóvil.

-¿La tomaste como te dije?

La causa de que su tío estuviera tan desinteresado era simple, estaba a plena borrachera. Aquel día se suponía que lo estaba cuidando porque sus padres iban a salir de la ciudad y Shelley se encontraba en el cine con unas amigas. Jimbo era la única persona capaz de cuidar a Stan.

-Creo que me disloque el hombro.-después de media hora chillando Stan finalmente logró creer que le ocurría.

-Oh, por eso la nena estaba así, eso pasa a cada rato.-dijo su tío tomando torpemente el brazo de Stan y empujándolo para que este volviera a acomodarse.

Si bien, Jimbo decía la verdad y sabía acomodar hombros debido a sus constantes incidentes al manejo de armas pesadas, en un estado de borrachera avanzada no era buena idea intentar hacerlo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Stan se encontró en el hospital, siendo visitado constantemente por su novia Wendy y su mejor amigo Kyle. Él siempre les agradecía y les mostraba apreció por cuidarlo.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que volviera con su tío Jimbo solo, esta vez a hurtadillas. Si bien, aun recordaba el terrible dolor que era un brazo mal colocado, deseaba aprender a disparar. Era un niño puberto después de todo, edad maravillosa donde algunos se creen que la violencia puede ser una solución factible para todos los problemas. Stan cabía dentro de la categoría de estos pubertos. La diferencia que lo distinguiría del resto, era que esa forma de ver el mundo, no la perdería por el resto de su vida.

Aquella vez Stan había sujetado el arma, y su tío lo trataba de mejor manera, sin el aliento olor a cerveza la cosa parecía veinte veces más sencilla. Disparo a un par de botellas en un claro de bosque. Ya aburrido de destruir botellas cazó pequeños animales, internándose cada vez más en el bosque, y endeudando cada vez más al pobre tío con la tienda de armas.

-Oye, ya has disparado veinte cartuchos, ¿Sabes?-le dijo su tío-No crecen en los árboles.

-Oh vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo.-dijo Stan levantando la escopeta como si de un bate de béisbol se tratara, sobre su hombro (no el dañado tiempo atrás)-Tío, ¿Qué pasaría si yo le dispararse a alguien?-preguntó Stan entonces.

-Tu sabes lo que pasaría, esos estúpidos video juegos podrán no tener precisión en cuanto al manejo de las armas, pero hasta el más simple de estos puede mostrarte las cualidades básicas, una metralleta dispara muchas balas en poco tiempo, una pistola es precisa, un francotirador poderoso, una escopeta destruye.

Stan escuchaba eso como si de el discurso de su Benito Mussolini en persona se tratase, luego volteó hacia sus presas indefensas e inertes. Muertas a final de cuentas, a sus manos. Sintió entonces lo que su tío llamaba "El instinto del cazador", su tío siempre decía "Cuando cazas una presa complicada, la satisfacción interior es grandiosa. No le cuentes esto a tus padres, pero una vez en una expedición a África, que hice de joven, logre dispararle a un rinoceronte negro, Diceros bicornis longipes…-lanzó un chiflido de admiración-Hace un par de meses lo declararon especie extinta.-afirmó y Stan se puso triste, pero Jimbo no-¡¿Sabes lo afortunado que soy?!-dijo con una alegría equiparable a ganar la lotería y con un orgullo en sus expresiones-¡Fui uno de los últimos en cazar a una bestia feroz y contribuí a que se extinguieran cacho fieras!-dijo Jimbo con tanta alegría que era contagiosa.

Stan vio esa alegría reflejada, y su joven mente transformó a la liebre recién nacida en un rinoceronte en miniatura, entendió un poco el orgullo de su tío, y al día siguiente se pavoneó enfrente de sus amigos. Kyle y Kenny le restregaron que había intentado en el pasado ser vegetariano un par de veces. Pero Stan ya no iba a volver a esas costumbres.

Alrededor de los dieciséis años Stan ya era cazador furtivo con su tío, mataban ciervos, patos salvajes, incluso ardillas. A veces solo por amor al arte, otras solo por placer. Esa actividad les volvía a ambos cada vez más unidos. Al grado que Stan llegaba a pasar días y noches enteras con su tío en lugar de su hogar.

Un día de esos se encontraban en el bosque, disparando a cuantos animales pequeños podían, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Llegó un momento en el cual Stan se esforzaba por dar el tiro perfecto a un ave en movimiento, forzaba tanto su vista que no se dio cuenta que una piedra se interpuso en su camino.

Stan tropezó con el arma aun entre brazos, esta fue accionada. Los cartuchos se expandieron por la nieve y algunas se introdujeron en los robles de los arboles cercanos. Lo primero que hizo Jimbo fue checar si el menor estaba en condiciones y no tenía una herida de aquella arma letal. Una vez confirmaron que ambos se encontraban bien fueron a ver el daño a los alrededores, había un cuerpo de un vagabundo, plácidamente dormido en su campamento donde debía dormir. El disparo no lo había matado, el disparo le había matado con un tiro directo al pecho.

Jimbo alterado fue a checar si había alguna forma de salvarle. Pero no, todo estaba perdido para ese hombre. Stan respiraba entrecortadamente, veía aquel hombre, la sangre recorriéndolo. Y si bien ya había visto sangre antes, esta era especial. Aquello no había sido cacería, sino asesinato. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginar que de la nariz del hombre crecía un pequeño cuerno…

-Oh muchacho…-su tío Jimbo lo abrazó e hizo voltear de aquella terrible escena.

-Tío, ¿Yo…?

-No, no, no, no, escucha, nada de esto pasó.-dijo su tío a la vez que miraba entre las pertenencias del vagabundo.

Encontró un par de hojas blancas, listas para ser usadas y entonces comentó a escribir el hombre con mayor rapidez de la que lo había hecho desde que terminó sus estudios. El hombre finalmente leyó con rapidez la nota, miró de un lado a otro para verificar si alguien había visto nada, pero al no haber nadie, suspiró aliviado.

-Lo mate…-había pasado ya media hora desde aquel incidente, y Stan dejó de mirar boquiabierto la escena-Yo…Tío Jimbo.

-Stan, Stan, Stan.-su tío corrió a darle un abrazo, esperando recibir las lágrimas del susodicho, pero no hubo derrame alguno-Sé que es difícil, pero mira.-tomó lo que había escrito-Es una nota suicida, odio dejar esta escopeta en perfecto estado, pero me niego a que mi sobrino vaya a la cárcel desde tan joven.-dijo decidido-O que me cierren la tienda…

-Pero tío, lo mate.-dijo Stan incapaz de pensar en algo más.

-Probablemente le ayudaste a dejar de sufrir.-declaró Jimbo molesto por esa actitud-Ven, ayúdame a colocarle la escopeta.

Jimbo sin embargo hizo todos esos trabajos para que pareciera un suicidio por su cuenta, sin ayuda alguna de Stan. Este solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Está listo chico, si alguien pregunta, cazamos patos.-dijo Jimbo tomando a Stan de los hombros-¿Muchacho?-lo sacudió porque este no lo miraba-Mierda, ¡Muchacho!

Fue arrastrado hasta la tienda de armas, y llevado a su casa. Su tío le dio una considerable cantidad de dinero para que no hablara. Una vez en su habitación Stan guardó el dinero y se quedó sentado viendo por la ventana. No durmió durante toda la noche, no fue a la escuela al día siguiente argumentando enfermedad entre moqueos. La noche siguiente solo durmió porque estaba demasiado débil. La verdad es que Stan lloraba a cachos, pero no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en tan perfecto hoyo con tanta dispersión de la escopeta.

No creía nunca haber visto algo tan bello. Todo el borde carcomido con la piel roja por el destrozo de la dispersión, pero la parte central, un casi perfecto hueco en el pecho del hombre, un vistazo al interior. Tal vez no al interior del alma, pero sí uno tan cercano como el cirujano a su paciente.

Pero una vocecita dentro suya le decía y gritaba lo mal que estaba eso. El tipo horrible de persona que era. Había asesinado a alguien, alguien con sueños y esperanzas. Alguien que respiraba y que ya no lo hace, que pensaba igual que el resto de los seres humanos. Que podía amar u odiar, ser amado u odiado. Todas esas oportunidades arrebatadas, y su memoria manchada como un simple hombre suicida.

Nunca más él y su tío salieron al bosque solos. Siempre que cazaba, y eso ya tampoco era tan habitual, iban acompañados de Ned, el amigo de Jimbo, siempre cuidando llevar el seguro puesto antes de disparar a un animal. Si bien muchas presas se perdían por el sonido del seguro, ambos preferían eso a que otro incidente volviera a pasar. Por lo menos eso pensaba Jimbo.

Pasaron un par de meses, en los cuales Stan reflexionó muchas veces sobre ese mismo asunto, le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Era un monstruo horrible, pero en lugar de sentirse mal, sentía calidez al recordar a un ser humano en ese estado, sentía un orgullo similar al de su tío. Se había acostumbrado a que cuando matara a un animal, pensar que este era una oportunidad rara para sentir ese poderío que implicaba la dependencia de una vida sobre el dedo en el gatillo.

Él tenía el control con el dedo en el gatillo. Y había arrebatado cientos de almas antes, ¿Por qué la del vagabundo tenía que ser especial? ¿Acaso este era algo más a un animal? Vivía en el bosque, comía cosas que el resto consideraría basura, lo más seguro fuera que no trabajara o tuviera familia, después de todo, nadie encontró el cadáver a pesar de haber pasado meses.

Stan finalmente estaba decidido, necesitaba volver a experimentar esa sensación de calidez, esa sensación de ver a su víctima en el suelo, incapaz de volver a existir, y todo porque él lo había decidido. No había un Dios bondadoso para los animales, el más grande y feroz ganaba las luchas y territorios. La cadena alimenticia no permite a los débiles. El cielo ya no era un lugar de descanso y gozó eterno. ¿Qué tenía para Stan de gozoso cantar canciones a un ente extremadamente vanidoso? ¡Nada! ¡¿Por qué un Dios que proclamaba tan misericordioso permitiría que Stan hubiera visto esa escena?! La respuesta era simple para Stan: No había un Dios que lo controlara todo.

Había dioses de la vida, dioses del amor, dioses en los negocios. Infinidad de gente con talento y habilidad por encima del resto. ¿Qué era sino un presidente más que un Dios a los ojos de los ignorantes? Por supuesto, Stan sabía que él no se había ganado ningún título.

No era el mejor en los deportes. Tampoco era el más delgado de la escuela, ese título se lo ganaba Kyle. Por no mencionar que tampoco era el más desdichado, mejor novio. No era el mejor jugador, no sabía mantener conversaciones con gente de otros salones que no fuera el suyo durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué era él?

Por lo menos su novia Wendy, SÍ que era excepcional. Ganadora del primer lugar académico, deportista del alma, presidenta de la clase y una chica tan amable que era capaz de hacerse amiga de todo el mundo. Todos hablaban de ella (o eso creía él), hablaban de lo feliz que siempre mostraba ser, de lo madura y fuerte que era.

Claro que la mayoría solo hablaba así de Wendy porque Stan era su novio, pero este se tomó estos comentarios como dañinos. Él nunca llegaría a ser nada mejor que Wendy, todo lo que él hiciera ella ya había prosperado antes…Excepto…

Él había hecho algo que la mayoría, por no decir que ninguno de su pueblo, había experimentado. Había asesinado y se había salido con la suya. Cierto, su tío le había encubierto, pero él se encontraba libre después de cometer una de las mayores faltas al código penal. Y él sonreía mientras otros se pudrían por hacer cosas menos banales.

Si Stan pensaba ser alguien, corrección, si Stan IBA a ser un Dios, debía actuar como tal y ejercer su mejor profesión. Comenzó a investigar y ver los distintos tipos de mitología, siempre evitando la falsa mitología cristiana. No tardó mucho en encontrar algunos que le agradaran y otros que no. Incluso Wendy lo felicitaba porque le tomara gusto a la lectura. Leyó la mayoría de estos, desde Azrael, arcángel de la muerte, Tanatos que te lleva sin sufrimiento, Ah Cimih el cadáver que aun se cree que merodea en los cuartos de los enfermos, a Hel que recibía en el Hela a los muertos por enfermedad o vejez, por no olvidar al famoso Hades que…Ejercía la misma profesión.

Notó un factor común en todos, y era que estos eran meros guardianes de un lugar donde las almas descansasen, simples e incluso amables, algunas veces puesto en sus posiciones solo por la posición de sus padres, menos en Ah Puch, ósea Ah Cimih. Ese Dios comenzó a llamar la atención de Stan, era uno que después de todo, mataba sin piedad alguna a todas las personas. Que a veces ni siquiera esperaba a que fuera el momento de estas y las reclamaba en sus filas de muertos.

Hermoso cuanto menos. Y Stan se dio cuenta de algo, si quería ser considerado un Dios de la muerte, debía cometer una atrocidad como su ejemplo a seguir. Fue en ese momento que llegó una de sus mejores ideas y de las más horribles que tuvo también. Esa fue cuando sus padres y él visitaron a su abuelo en el acilo de ancianos, Shelley no estaba porque había ido a cenar con unas amigas.

En ese lugar Stan vio a todos esos ancianos enfermos, dinosaurios urbanos, y pensó que si Ah Puch existiera aquel lugar se encontraría entre sus favoritos. O por lo menos los edificios de este tipo. Enfermos por doquier, habitaciones con moños negros, otras con hombres y mujeres que apenas y se podían mover. Todo ese olor a medicinas y limpieza de un hospital, con el hedor de la vejez y la muerte combinados en un ambiente poco esperanzador.

Stan no tardó en tomar nota del piso de madera, que crujía en algunas zonas por debajo de la alfombra. Sonreía constantemente pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Al principio se convencía de que eso lo iba a inmortalizar junto a Ah Puch, teniendo detrás suyo todas esas almas y poder finalmente ganar su puesto entre los demonios de Ah Puch, no como un demonio cualquiera, incluso alguien de alto mando.

Su imaginación divagó cuando encendió una cerilla encima de un montón de papel en una habitación cerrada del primer piso. Una vez parecía que el fuego iba a expandirse con lentitud del papel e inundar la alfombra, decidió arrojar una botella de aceite al fuego, provocando que una llamarada gigante apareciera y tocara el techo, contagiándolo también de fuego.

¿Podría ese ser Hades haciendo aparición? ¿Mandaba acaso el Vallhalla alguna señal para detenerlo? ¿Sería Hela no queriendo recibir tantas visitas por enfermedad? Pero esa hermosa visión no era más que una simple reacción física, y cuando reaccionó decidió salir de esa habitación, corriendo directamente a la salida. Para su suerte pasaron casi cinco minutos antes de que se escuchara el primer grito de "Fuego". Él veía todo desde el auto, esperando a que sus padres salieran con su abuelo en la silla de ruedas junto a otros pocos enfermeras y doctores que llevasen otros tantos ancianos.

Tenía una copia de las llaves, justo como las de su papa. Y era cuestión de tiempo para que este apareciera y preguntara si estaba bien.

Pero ni Randy, ni Sharon, mucho menos Marvin Marsh, salieron del acilo de ancianos. No salieron a los quince minutos cuando el fuego ya era notorio, sin embargo, varios señores y mujeres viejas sí que lo habían hecho. Su mama no salió a darle un abrazo (Que él lo tomaría como uno de felicitaciones).

No fue hasta cuando el incendio ya era tan fuerte, y los gritos de los que aun quedaban adentro resonaban en los oídos de las pobres almas que se quedaban alrededor del hospital que Stan se dio cuenta. Las llaves que tenía él iban a ser ahora las únicas copias del automóvil.

Comenzó a buscar en la multitud, había tantas personas jóvenes gritando "abuelito", personas no tan jóvenes, pero tampoco decrepitas gritando "¡Mama!" y otras tantas llorando por algunos cadáveres de personas tan desesperadas por no ser alcanzadas por las llamas del incendio que incluso saltaban desde el tercer piso para no morir de tan horrenda forma.

En medio de aquel caos y mar de gritos y llantos, se encontraba Stan caminando como si solo hubiese perdido un balón en una cancha. Varias veces la imagen del rinoceronte de cuerno negro acompañaba a Stan y este se sintió culpable por su extinción, pero feliz por causarla. Era complicado mantener oculta su sonrisa al escuchar otro nuevo grito de alguien quemado en el incendio, de al ver por las ventanas gente joven y anciana desmayada, muertas por el humo sin que les hubiera tocado siquiera el fuego. No le terminaba de preocupar si sus padres no estaban a simple vista, solo quería continuar disfrutando de la hermosa escena y pensar en cómo algún día lograría ser reconocido por esos actos.

El funeral fue funesto, más de sesenta victimas por el incendio, con apenas cuarenta sobrevivientes que habitaban el hospital, sin contar aquellos que iban de visita. Por eso mismo, Randy y Sharon Marsh no se encontraban en la lista de fallecidos. Shelley gritó furiosa por la indignación de que el nombre de sus padres no estuviera entre las víctimas, y se derrumbó en ese mismo lugar, dejando al recepcionista como el que debe abrazarla para soportar esa pena. Shelley la fuerte, llorando en el suelo incapaz de contener el dolor.

Stan la miraba sentado en un sofá fuera de la sala de estar común, no le gustaba el ambiente esperanzador y ñoño de adentro donde la gente se cambiaba estupideces como "Sean fuertes" "Esta en un lugar mejor" "La extraño tanto"… Juraba en su cabeza que si volvía a escuchar el grito de un hombre o mujer gritando "¡Mi hija!" o "¡Mi padre!" iba a incendiar también aquel lugar.

Durante los servicios funerarios fue acompañado por su hermana y su novia. El resto de sus amigos no tuvo la valentía de acompañarlo, después supo que querían darle su espacio, que llorara con su familia. Pero Stan no tenía mucha más familia aparte de Shelley y su tío Jimbo. El cual tampoco se presentó. A pesar de que Wendy y Shelley lloraban de corazón, lamentando en cada momento la muerte de los tres Marsh, ese sentimiento no era compartido con la misma potencia por Stan, y lloraba más por formalidad que por otra cosa.

Una vez finiquitadas las ceremonias llegó el momento de reintegrarse a su vida normal. Y sintió que eso era incluso más complicado que cuando tuvo la idea. Por un momento pensó en ser recibido la mañana siguiente con un desayuno. Pero no, nunca más tuvo un desayuno caliente hecho con el amor de una madre. Ni tampoco saludó de vuelta a su padre. La casa se encontró incluso más vacía cuando Shelley habló con él sobre que ella iba a trabajar mucho tiempo extra, y que necesitaba que Stan se enfocara en los estudios y saliera adelante. Stan apenas y la veía, no se encontraba ni día ni noche.

Su vida pasada, con visitas regulares a su abuelo, con sus padres regañándolo y poniéndole límite de irse a dormir se habían ido. Ya no quedaba en aquel lugar más que él y solo su conciencia. Un silencio que ni siquiera sus programas en la televisión podían callar. Había acabado con la vida en esa casa, como si del meteorito de Yucatán se tratase, dejando apenas una superviviente por mera casualidad.

Pasaba horas enteras pensando en todos esos momentos que había pasado con su padre, en todas esas deliciosas comidas que su madre le preparaba, en todas las veces que su abuelo le contaba cuentos de niños. Había terminado con todo eso, lo había extinto de la existencia.

Y comenzó a llorar, comenzó a importarle poco cuando comía, durante varias semanas entró en una terrible depresión, no se paraba de su cama algunas veces, adelgazó hasta los huesos y dejaba de ir a la escuela a intervalos. Su novia Wendy se preocupó por él, e iba cada día a la casa de Stan en la mañana para asegurarse que este fuera. A veces ni siquiera abría la puerta. Aunque comenzó a hacerlo cuando le quitaron a Wendy su marco de asistencia perfecta por haber estado esperándolo fuera de su casa durante más de una hora.

Los demás no merecían saber lo que este sufría, no lo entenderían porque eran simples mortales. Y le encantaba verlos desde la parte baja como gente que podría hacer desaparecer si así quería. Solo para después odiarse a si mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos, aunque a veces fueran por instinto y no racionales.

Intentó recuperar su relación con su tío Jimbo después de un par de meses. No lo había visto en casi medio año y ya comenzaba a preocuparse por eso. Lo encontró donde siempre, en la tienda de armas. Al inicio solo era un hombre solitario (su amigo Ned había muerto por cáncer de pulmón dos años atrás) detrás de un mostrador. Cuando Jimbo se encontró con su sobrino, abrió la boca sorprendido y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Hola tío.-dijo Stan amablemente.

-…-no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Tío Jimbo?

-…

-Vine aquí para visitarte, creo que ha pasado mucho desde que no nos vimos y…

-Muchacho.-fue interrumpido por un suspiro de su tío y esa palabra-¿Qué haces aquí?-no levantó la mirada a Stan.

-Vine a visitarte.-respondió Stan-Toma tu mejor gal, que tengo ganas de disparar a todo lo que se tope en mi camino.-y aquella vez iba muy enserio.

-¿No te dijo Shelley?-preguntó volviendo a suspirar y entre lágrimas-Vete…-dicho esto dio medía vuelta y no miró a Stan.

-¿Tío Jimbo?

-No vuelvas…-le dijo el hombre apretando los puños-No te quiero ver…-dijo con pésame y lágrimas más fuertes.

-¿Porqué?

-Me recuerdas a él.-dijo entonces la razón Jimbo.

-Pero no hay porque preocuparnos, dejamos la nota de suici…

-¡¿Qué?!-al parecer Jimbo volteó a verlo consternado-¡Eso nunca paso!-dijo entre gritos de ira para luego bajar la mirada-Me recuerdas a Randy…

-…-ahora el silencio era por el lado contrario.

-Lo lamento Stan, no lo soporto, cada vez que te veo a la distancia no puedo evitar pensar en él, cuando éramos niños, cuando nos cuidábamos el uno al otro y…-se derrumbó justo como Shelley, gritando a voces "¡Hermano!" golpeando el suelo entre rabietas.

Stan esperó a que este terminara su llanto, a Jimbo le sorprendió que Stan no se derrumbara, pero no cambio de opinión por eso.

-Quiero que salgas y no vuelvas.-dijo el hombre cerrando mucho los ojos-Pero quiero que no me olvides muchacho, no es nada personal.-se limpió el moqueo-Solamente no puedo hacerlo…-dicho esto, y en vista del silencio de su sobrino tomó una caja-Te la iba a enviar por correo junto a una nota de despedida, pero ya no tiene sentido esperar.-se la entregó-Espero que las uses cuando quieras recordarme, adiós Stan.

Stan recibió la caja, y la abrió, dos armas de nueve milímetros gemelas, simbolizando el amor que ambos tenían por el genero. Stan tomó una por el mango, como si no hubiera escuchado la despedida de su tío, apuntó directamente a un retrato donde había una foto de ambos sonriendo. Y jalo el gatillo. La fotografía quedó agujerada justo en el pecho de Jimbo.

-Sí, son reales.-dijo finalmente a pesar de que su tío había retrocedido horrorizado-Esta bien tío Jimbo, esto el adiós.-dijo con la pistola aun en su mano y suspirando.

Ocultó la pistola en la caja y salió corriendo del local. Ya corriendo se sintió como un idiota, aquella era la perfecta oportunidad para acabar con ese hipócrita, con ese malnacido que solo estaba para él en los momentos tristes.

Pensó en ir a llorar sobre los brazos de sus padres, no estaban, su abuelo, muerto, su hermana, trabajando jornada doble, Wendy estaba a medio juego de voleibol. Estaba solo. No podía llorar en nadie, y no confiaba en sus amigos, lo abandonaron durante el funeral, ni en sus vecinos. No le quedó más que irse a su casa a llorar, a sentirse menos que nada, rechazado por su propio tío, no por el acto que cometió, sino por parecerse a su padre.

¿Se parecía a su padre? Se levantó y miró al espejo dentro del baño, el cabello negro estaba bien ocultó debajo del gorro, por no mencionar que las ropas estaban en mal estado, y parecía bastante delgado. Pero ahí en sus ojos (que eran imposible de cambiar) estaba la mirada de su padre, oculta entre todas esas bolsas que indicaban falta de sueño. Stan golpeó el espejo con su puño, destrozándolo en varias pequeñas partes.

Notó entonces los múltiples pedazos de vidrio que quedaron esparcidos, justo de vuelta al bosque cuando asesino a ese vagabundo. Pero ahora la hermosa sangre que de tanta sed se había llenado no salía directamente de otra persona, sino de él mismo…

Los dioses hacen sacrificios.

Y a veces, el camino más fácil para llegar hasta ellos es la elección misma. Los escritos antiguos en su mayoría hablaban de bondadosos paraísos para los terrenales que fueran buenos y horrendos inframundos para el que se atreva a hacer el mal.

Lo siguiente que Stan vio fue la imagen de Wendy llorando a su lado, su brazo lleno de gazas médicas y él en una camilla de hospital. Se encontró durante un par de semanas en el hospital por haber intentado suicidarse cortándose las venas. Ningún solo día fue su tío Jimbo a comprobar si él se encontraba bien. En cambio, Wendy permaneció con él en todo momento. Y entonces Stan recordó porque había iniciado su obsesión con ser un dios, con alcanzar altos niveles de los cuales privaba al resto con sus vidas.

Odiaba no tener que ver a Shelley por culpa de su trabajo, y odiaba que su padre y madre solo estuvieran ahí en forma de fotografía. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba el llanto de Wendy, fuerte y siempre tratando de hacerle ver lo hermoso de la vida, de vivir y que debía ser fuerte. Que debía seguir adelante.

-Dios nos mandó con un propósito a todos y cada uno de nosotros.-decía ella segura y rodeando la cabeza de Stan.

Si efectivamente había un Dios, lo debió de haber mandado para acabar con él, o tal vez solo para que se llevase almas a su preciado cielo. Stan se encontraba cada vez más rabioso por su manera de pensar, tanto que ese mismo día le prometió a Wendy que no se lastimaría a si mismo. No porque le importara demasiado el llanto de Shelley y Wendy, sino porque había sido débil, y si quería ser admirado por los mortales debía mostrar temples y fiereza.

Su novia le agradeció y salió del hospital. Stan no la perdió de vista ningún momento.

-Tu sí que eres una diosa…-susurró a si mismo, solo lo acompañaba el sonido ligero de las maquinas y algunas llamadas fuera en el pasillo.

Y sí, su novia había sido una diosa desde antes que él. La mejor alumna de la generación en sus múltiples capacidades. Stan sabía que ella era la única que jamás lastimaría, porque Wendy jamás lo lastimaría. Pero entonces pensó en que cuando llegase el momento de revelarse Wendy no lo aceptaría. Ella lo odiaría por el resto de su vida. Dejaría de amarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer Stan sin su amada diosa de la bondad? ¿Podría soportar los días incluso más solo o en la cárcel? Ella descubriría tarde o temprano si él continuaba con sus planes de asesinato, ya tenía un plan, matar a un par de personas después de salir del hospital, ambos con notas suicidas, de preferencia familiares para que se concluya que la segunda víctima se suicidó por culpa de la primera. Luego esperaría un tiempo e iría a otra ciudad, y luego iría a otra y otra. Pero necesitaba a su Bonnie para planear esas estrategias, para soportar el constante cambio de ambiente.

La solución parecía tan sencilla, y tan buena a la vez, si hacía que Wendy lo entendiera y compartiera sus ideas...

Checó su lista de contactos y se encontró en la letra S con Sally Turner. Pensó en ella como su primer objetivo. Era una chica, esperaba que virgen (los textos antiguos siempre las apreciaban más); y tenía de primo a Craig Tucker. Cumplía con todas las condiciones necesarias.

Mandó un email desde un correo perdido y la computadora de Wendy, mientras ella dormía a su lado en la silla. En este mandaba a Sally Turner la foto de Wendy desnuda que le había mandado hace tanto tiempo ella al chico. No dejo rastros de ese correo en la laptop de Wendy, y cuando esta despertó continúo hablando como si nada. Pero el proceso de convertirla a ella en una mártir en contra de la sociedad, igual que él.

En aquel momento cualquier persona decente hubiera denunciado a Stan o el anónimo en este caso, lo hubiera hundido en la ruina y se aseguraría que estuviese en una cárcel como lo tenía merecido. Pero Sally no era como cualquier otra persona. La decisión fue tomada, y Stan se quedó tan tranquilo cuando Wendy dijo que ella se comportaba raro aquellos días. La pobre no sabía que estaba sellando su propia tumba, que Stan aprovecharía ese estado para convencerla a que iniciaran ambos su pequeño camino destructivo que tuvieron en su nueva faceta de relación.

Al día siguiente, al acabar la fiesta de recuperación del mismo, pudo ver como su novia se derrumbaba entre llantos, una de sus lágrimas era tan amarga como para hacer que donde cayese no creciera nada fértil nuevamente.

-Encontremos la manera de pag…-intentó primero no parecer tan desesperado.

Wendy le respondió con negativas, antes de que Stan la convenciera de que meterse con ella, era meterse con él. Tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa, le estaba saliendo todo a la perfección, incluso podía fingir no saber dónde era la casa de Sally. Pero primero debía de introducir a Wendy en todo ese tema.

-¿Y sabes qué somos nosotros?-preguntó después de terminar de abrazarla-Dioses.-y aclaró su garganta:

 _Podemos guerras iniciar.-_ cantó recordando como su tío Jimbo años atrás le había dicho eso mientras estaba borracho, con esa puntería él era capaz de iniciar guerras, pero no solo, no sin ella a su lado.

 _A los dinosaurios matar.-_ solo de recordar los augurios de horror y los llantos de los viejos en el acilo le recordaba que si era capaz de acabar con ellos, era capaz de acabar con todo.

 _Somos el asteroide que los acabara.-_ porque él no iba a acabar consigo mismo, ni con ella. El resto del mundo podía pudrirse, porque Stan sabía que lo más importante era conseguirla a ella en una posición como la suya, si ambos estaban implícitos en aquello, entonces Wendy sabría a donde poner sus lealtades. Él era un cometa que había acabado con tantas vidas, y Wendy se convertiría en su estela.

 _Los dinosaurios se extinguirán.-_ así como se había extinguido su vida pasada, y sus padres de la existencia. Días tan lejanos y amados.

 _Porque Dios nos envía._ -dejo ese último verso para Wendy, para que ella sintiera aún más seguridad, ella creía en este ente, y él si la iba a elevar a un nuevo nivel, debía de iniciar por ponerla a la par con el anterior nivel.

 _Amor de Dioses._

Dios de la muerte, diosa de la bondad. Hades y Perséfone, solo que sin abandonos constantes para el invierno. Poderosos entes que mostrarían que estaban tan unidos y por encima de los mortales que los asesinarían a sangre fría. Le sorprendió que Wendy le contestara con un eco esa última parte, sintió tanta emoción que ni el carro utilizó.

Ya en la casa de Sally, y con ayuda de Wendy, mataron a la susodicha obligándola a beber un vaso de cloro. Wendy falsifico una nota de muerte y la escena estaba perfecta.

Stan nunca le hubiera pedido aquello a Wendy en su estado normal, sin pérdidas o dolores emocionales, debía prov. Provocó en su novia una crisis que la hiciera odiar a la víctima.

Si se hubiera detenido con la muerte de Sally las cosas hubieran mejorado para Wendy, la cual estaba muy alterada, pero no hubieran mejorado para Stan y su lento plan de llevar a Wendy al abismo donde él estaba. La llevaría a que ella le gustase el dulce aroma de la muerte, la iba convertir en su diosa de la muerte. Aunque él amara a Wendy tenía que haber un poco de daño para que la chica decidiera seguirlo fielmente. Mientras tanto, él estudiaba el libro de Moby Dick que Wendy había dejado junto al bote de basura, podía ver la letra de su novia.

Su plan salió victorioso, su amor era más fuerte que cualquier patética vida.

Tuvo que recordarle por varias semanas " _Amor de Dioses"_ para instrumentalizarla, para que no olvidara nunca ese pequeño acto que habían cometido. Acto que él recordaba con cariño, ya no era necesario ver en Sally el cuerno de un rinoceronte negro, ahora solo con la espuma de la boca era suficiente para él.

Con el paso de las semanas Wendy comenzó a normalizar su comportamiento, parecía ser capaz de lograr superar la muerte de Sally. Esa pequeña frase logró penetrar en la mente de Wendy, provocando que ella la recordase e incluso la repitiese sin Stan cerca. El chico se alegró bastante por aquellos avances.

Pero que las cosas se fueran normalizando después de un tiempo, y ocurrieran calamidades como que Wendy se fuera acostumbrando a la culpa, y dejara de pensar en Sally. Eso no debía permitirlo, ella debía permanecer siempre pensando en la muerte. Y entonces activo la segunda parte de su plan.

Sabía que debía buscar una manera que Wendy odiara a Craig, que le hiciera ver que él merecía un castigo severo por intervenir en su felicidad. Y aprovechando que era primo de Sally, tenía solo que idear la manera de hacer a Wendy caer para elevarla a un nivel por encima de "La mejor alumna" y ponerla en el rango de "Diosa" que tanto anhelaba pudieran ambos compartir.

Saco cientos de copias fotografías de ella desnuda, la misma foto que uso con Sally, y entró un día por la noche a la escuela para dejarlas en el casillero de la susodicha. Esa misma noche fue al café de Tweek, y vio que este grababa con una videocámara una especie de proyecto.

-¿Tweek?-preguntó Stan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa videocámara serviría para grabar su segundo asesinato en pareja-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Oh, es mi cámara, la utilizo para calmar mis nervios…-dijo este con apenas un par de tics nerviosos.

-¿Y qué grabas exactamente?

-Grabo a las parejas siendo felices, algún día aprenderé de ellas y podre tener novia…-dijo Tweek disparates, pero confiando en el amable Stan.

-¿Quieres conseguir novia viendo qué hacen los demás con sus novias?-ni siquiera el lord de la muerte Stan podía entender ese nivel de locura-Mhh, ¿Sabes? Creo que el siguiente viernes Wendy y yo iremos al cementerio...-dijo entonces él, Tweek no estaba en el plan, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tentador.

-¿Cómo?

-Si tanto te interesa ver lo que mantiene juntos a una pareja, puedes venir a eso de medianoche en el cementerio.-dijo entonces Stan-Siempre y cuando ella no te vea, puedes grabar lo que quieras amigo, pero recuerda, mantente callado pase lo que pase.

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Sí, estará ahí Wendy, me estará esperando lo más seguro.-dijo finalmente Stan sabiendo que debía esconderse-Tu quédate cerca de…¿Dónde quedamos? Oh si, la parte más alejada de las puertas del cementerio.

-¿No harán nada malo como invocar a los muertos?

-En lo absoluto.-dijo finalmente Stan con una sonrisa grande, después de todo, no había nada de malo en matar a Craig Tucker, era solo otro más en las filas de su ejercito personal de muertos a sus manos.

Fue y durmió a su casa después de quedar con Tweek, este le agradeció por la oportunidad. Stan entonces comenzó a pensar en que si todo salía bien, ambos chicos estarían muertos y su novia furiosa con ambos no volvería a confiar en nadie, aprendería que solo él estuvo para ella todo el tiempo.

Las fotos corrieron más rápido que el agua en primavera y Wendy no tardó en hundirse cada vez más en un pozo de depresión, eso era bueno. Ya no tenía deportes, escuela o amigas, ni siquiera estaba bien con sus padres. Eso significaba que ya no tendría distracciones mundanas como la vida diaria. Se lamentó solamente que Bebe continuara mostrando su apoyo a Wendy durante las clases. Pero nunca fue a visitarla, esa fue la clave cuando Stan llegó el siguiente viernes a la suspensión de ella en la escuela.

Le contó la mentira de su vida, Craig había sido el que las había distribuido las fotografías. Nunca había visto tan enojada a Wendy, tan destruida, tan decidida a acabar con una vida. Y le encantó, ese sentimiento de que ella cada vez se acercaba más a su puesto. Que ella misma incluso marco a Craig para que este fuera al cementerio a medianoche, convenciéndolo de que iba a vender su cuerpo.

La pasión que sentía Stan en aquel momento fue tal que los besos no faltaron en esa noche, se aseguró de entregarle a Wendy el arma antes si quiera de que Tweek llegara. Supo que debía mantenerse oculto junto a Wendy, y cuando llego la medianoche y vio una linterna a la distancia supo que el momento había llegado.

Espero a que Wendy se levantara y comenzara a hablar con Craig un poco antes de mandar un mensaje por celular a Tweek.

"Voy en camino amigo."

"¿Cómo? Pero si Wendy está aquí, ¡Y Craig también vino!"

"¿Craig?" -se hizo el desentendido Stan.

"Sí…OHH se esta desnudando" mando ese mensaje rápidamente seguido de "Stan yo lo siento, no…"

"Grábalo, cuando llegue los expondremos como los infieles que son"-mando el último mensaje Stan antes de escuchar a Wendy decir:

-A la de tres.

El resto fue historia, él termino la cuenta, entre ambos mataron a Craig, Tweek a la distancia se asustó corriendo hacia la salida, cerrada. Y Stan lo mato a sangre fría, no sin antes tranquilizar a Wendy con su canción dedicada que tenían ambos. Pero aparentemente, ni eso logró calmar a Wendy, ella parecía a punto de colapsarse.

-Nadie se mete con nuestro.-se detuvo un momento a respirar- _Amor de Dioses, Amor de Dioses, Amor de Dioses…_ -lo repetía para que Wendy lo entendiera, supiera que él la había defendido de una amenaza, él era un dios, y ahora su novia podía acompañarle en su título, ambos habían asesinado y se habían salido con la suya.

Se alegró al saber que Wendy lo acompañó en el canto y se dejó guiar por las manos de Stan.

Dejo una de las pistolas que tenía a manos de Tweek y dejo que Wendy escribiera la nota suicida mientras él hacia la labor de sostenerle la mano a Tweek para que esta quedara firme por el rigor mortis.

Con el pasar de las semanas, y gracias a la carta suicida que redacto Wendy, todo el mundo llamo a Tweek un asesino en potencia. Recordaban los momentos cuando grababa a las parejas sin su consentimiento y lo trataban como si hablar de él fuera como basura. Stan no podía estar más feliz de aquello.

Al poco tiempo, y debido a las crecientes notas suicidas, la directora tuvo una charla con los compañeros de aula de Stan, está básicamente les dijo que iban a regresarla a la escuela, y que esperaba que las recientes perdidas les hicieran ver que no debían empujarla a ella al mismo abismo donde habían estado Sally y Tweek.

A los pocos días, Wendy volvió a sus clases, pero para fortuna de Stan se encontraba aun desquiciada por la muerte de Craig y Tweek, sentía celos, pena, dolor. Todos esos sentimientos que llegaron a Stan justo antes del quiebre con su tío Jimbo.

Lo que más le molestaba de que Wendy volviera a clases era que Bebe no se separaba de su amiga, la defendía de los que se burlaban de ella, o incluso se ponía frente a maestros que se negaban a darle clase a la chica de esa foto. Se suponía que él debía ser quien la protegiera.

Ya después de un tiempo, su desesperación, más la creciente falta de Wendy como persona, al grado que ya no solo le necesitaba a él para apoyarse, sino también a Bebe. Decidió que debía darle fin a ella, Wendy no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera él.

Para su sorpresa, entre tantos pensamientos negativos, ni cuenta se dio cuando un día, fue a su casa Jimbo. Stan pensó en cerrarle la puerta en su cara una vez la abrió, pero Jimbo entró a la fuerza.

-Hola muchacho.-dijo con mucho pésame-¿Cómo has estado estos días? ¿Ocupado?

-Sí, la tarea en la escuela es muy pesada.-mintió Stan con una mirada en su rostro de desearle lo peor a su tío.

-¿Tan pesada como escribir una carta de suicidio?-preguntó entonces Jimbo-La policía vino ayer a mi casa, me mostró esto.-dijo enseñándole una foto de la pistola que dejó en el cementerio-¿La reconoces?

-Es una nueve milímetros convencional.-Stan sabía a donde quería llegar su tío, pero no le permitiría, no si él cargaba el arma-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-El policía dijo que la había usado ese chico de tu clase que mató a su otro compañero y luego a si mismo…Dejando una nota suicida.-dijo finalmente Jimbo suspirando y moviendo una mano en su abrigo-¿Sabes por qué un chico de su edad haría eso?

-Estaría chiflado.

-Muchacho, no soy idiota.-dijo finalmente Jimbo con fiereza-Muéstrame las armas que te di, después de eso iremos a la policía.

-Jejeje…

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso niño?

-Oh, nada, si tanto quieres que te muestre las armas, mira.-y sacó de su chaleco la pistola, Jimbo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la limpia bala de Stan, y mientras agonizaba en el suelo este se acercó para patearlo-Oye, aun funciona muy bien…-sabía que a su tío poco tiempo de vida le quedaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo sufrir.

Así que disparo una y otra vez, y otra más antes de que el cadáver de Jimbo se quedara inmóvil y su expresión de dolor no desapareciera.

Ocultó el cadáver en su patio trasero, usando una pala, limpió con fuerzas la sala de estar y quemo sus ropas en el lugar donde había enterrado a su tío. Otro cadáver que la policía nunca encontraría, como el vagabundo en el bosque, otro rinoceronte negro muerto.

Impulsado por la ira fue a la casa de Bebe ese mismo día, ella le recibió pensando que era para hablar de Wendy y sobre cómo ayudarla, se enteró que los padres de Bebe no estaban en casa, pero el arma de Stan sí que estaba.

Apenas subieron a la habitación de la chica Stan sacó el arma. Bebe se asusto demasiado por esa muestra:

-¡POR FAVOR NO SOMOS AMIGOS POR FAVOR!-gritaba desesperada.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Stan con un deje irónico-¡Callate y escribe lo siguiente o te juro que te volare la cabeza!-gritó a la vez que dictaba una convencente carta en la cual Bebe decía que se iba a suicidar porque odiaba estar cerca de Wendy, que se sentía sucia por hablarle y defenderla, y sentía horrible las burlas que le eran hechas por defenderla.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-le preguntó Bebe una vez terminó de escribir entre llantos.

-Ella no te necesita, y no quiero que llore tu perdida.-dijo Stan, aunque luego pensó que solo le quedaban apenas cuatro balas y no quería dejar la pistola ahí-Me necesita a mi, solo a mi, tu eres un estorbo, nos quitas tiempo juntos.-dijo él-No dejare que ella se aleje del camino que hemos formado juntos.-dijo finalmente-Lo que inicio con Sally, y sigue contigo.

-¿Sally? ¿Ustedes…? ¡Imposible! ¡Wendy nunca haría eso!

-Pregúntaselo a Sally en el infierno.-dijo Stan a la vez que le señalaba la ventana, Bebe entendió.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-Gracias.-y sin tener tiempo si quiera de disparar Bebe saltó rompiendo el vidrio y estrellándose contra el suelo-Vaya, ni siquiera gaste balas, que suerte.

Al día siguiente, Stan se encontró con Wendy, sin saber que ella ya se había enterado. Ella lo golpeó y salió corriendo cuando Stan le apunto con la pistola. Este se sentía incapaz de matar a Wendy, verdaderamente ella era la única que valía la pena en ese mundo, pero incluso después de todo… Ella también debía morir si Stan quería alcanzar su grado de Dios de la muerte. Hasta donde había leído, no había casi alguno que conservase a una amada viva. Aún tenía el libro de Moby Dick de ella, así que decidió llevárselo a su casa, junto a una nota de suicidio de ella que él mismo había escrito después de estudiar su caligrafía. Como no estaba en su hogar, aparentemente fue al hospital después de la pelea debido a que Bebe estaba aún viva (Se recordó a si mismo terminar con su trabajo), se lo entregó a sus padres y vigiló a que ella apareciera por la calle, siempre oculto a la vista.

Wendy entró a su casa, escapó y entonces se topo frente a frente con Stan. Este la comenzó a perseguir ya totalmente fuera de su control. El dios de la muerte que tenía dentro reclamaba la sangre de ella, él iba a demostrar que estaba por encima de todos. Ella se había negado a estarlo, él le iba arrebatar el derecho a volver a poder estar encima de todos.

Y después de cantar para ella otra vez, y finalmente acorralarla en el tejado. Canto una última vez en conjunto a Wendy, la canción de "Amor de Dioses" tanto como para recordarse como él había iniciado en todo eso, como para que Wendy no sufriera tanto su propia muerte. Wendy contrataco y logró arrebatarle el arma.

Stan no pudo recuperarla antes de que Wendy le disparara en el pecho y él cayera desde el techo de la escuela.

Dicen que cuando se está a punto de morir, se puede ver la vida que se tuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Pues Stan no vio nada, solo vio a su novia llorando, con el arma en alto, y a él cayendo en picada.

Stan solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras caía a la muerte segura "Incluso me gano siendo diosa de la muerte".

 **Fin**

 **Na.-Sinceramente, acorte mucho después de lo de Sally porque el resto se deja implícito en la trama de la anterior, talvez lo de Jimbo no, pero todo después del asesinato de Sally tiene lógica, esta era la explicación que Stan hubiese dado el cap pasado de haber tenido más espacio.**

 **Me alegra haber hecho este cap, para atar cabos sueltos, ¿Qué tal les pareció? En lo personal me encanto el inicio. (¿) Nos vemos en el siguiente reto, y agradezco a Salti por darme un par de días extras, así como a mi maestro de Digital por darme más tarea para mañana :D**


End file.
